Shadows of the Blue Moon
by Darkness-Fire
Summary: There’s a new transfer student in Domino High.Will Bakura and Malik stop her from driving the former Pharaoh up the wall? Or will they just sit back and watch? An old enemy has resurfaced,and this time he's altering the course of history... (Finished)
1. Trouble Brewing in Domino

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

**Chapter One: Trouble Brewing in Domino**

*******

Summary:

There's a new transfer student in Domino High and she turns out to be Malik Ishtar's foster sister. She hates Yami to the core and vice versa. But what happens when she is assigned to sit next to him in Class 1-B?? Will Bakura and Malik try to stop her from driving the former Pharaoh crazy?? Or will they just sit back and watch Yami meet his match – in a girl who has the gift of Fire and Shadow Majic??

*******

**Darkness Fire: **

Hai! I'm back with another Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy!! ^^ My muse just went on holiday, so… I'm left here all alone… *sobs* Anyways, hope you like this story and please read and review!!

*******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do however own my characters.**

*******

It was chaos in Class 1-B in Domino High, with all of its students talking at the top of their voices, conversing with each other. One of the rumours that were going about was that a transfer student was going to be transferred to their class. Class 1-B had always got more of their fair share of transfer students, more so than the other classes. 

First was Ryou Bakura, then Malik Ishtar, an Egyptian, then it was the arrival of two new students who looked almost identical to Ryou and Yugi Motou, Bakura and Yami. The last two students were said to be the twin brothers of Ryou and Yugi, although a few who knew of the Millennium Items in class knew the absolute truth. 

Yami was the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh, some 3000 years ago. His spirit had been sealed in the Millennium Puzzle, in order to prevent the dark powers of Shadow Majic from enveloping the whole of Upper and Lower Egypt. The puzzle had then been smashed into pieces, and then solved by Yugi Motou, whose soulroom had then separated into two to accommodate the former Pharaoh.

Bakura was the spirit of the King of Tomb Robbers some 3000 years ago, and he had also been sealed into one of the Millennium Items, the Millennium Ring by Yami, or so called Bel um Fal 3000 years ago. The Millennium Ring eventually landed in the hands of Ryou Bakura, whose soulroom had also then separated into two to accommodate the tomb robber.

After the Memory Arc saga, they all returned into the present time, where Yami performed a ritual where the Yamis could separate from their Hikaris. The ritual was a success, and both Yamis were free of their Hikaris, but on the account that they had to return to their Millennium Items every six months for a week to recharge their powers.

Now they attended classes with their Hikaris in Class 1-B in Domino High, under the guise that they were their Hikaris' twin brothers. Malik had previously transferred to Domino High after he was given permission by Isis and Rishid. The tanned Egyptian was now housemate with both Ryou and Bakura, as Isis and Rishid were too busy in Egypt to even try to buy a house for their younger brother to live in.

But then, a mere week ago, a strange girl had arrived in their house which the three teenagers shared. And that moment where the girl and Malik recognized each other, the Egyptian had embraced her like a long-lost sister. At first the others thought that she was his girlfriend or something, but Malik had just blushed a light shade of pink and revealed that she wasn't.

The teacher stepped into the classroom, and immediately there were scuffles as the students tried to get back to their respective seats. The class quieted down immediately, knowing that their form teacher standing in front of them was not to be trifled with. Mrs. Anderson was a woman with long black hair and there were the words 'Total Bitch' printed on her face. How she ever got married was a complete mystery. She was fat, ugly and totally repulsive. Woe to the unfortunate man who married her.

"Now class," she announced to the now silent room of students in a sweet voice that fooled no one, "We have another transfer student from outside. I would ask you all to welcome her. Please come in."

The mouths of Bakura, Ryou and Malik dropped open as the transfer student stepped into the room. So did the jaws of all the other boys in class, but in a different way. Ahem. Yami however, surveyed her with distaste. He recognized the girl as a former protégée of a silver-haired tomb robber and a blond assassin, some 3000 years ago. Seto Kaiba just continued looking at the screen of his laptop.

The transfer student was a girl with long golden hair streaked with silver, which was now tied half up. She also had dark hazel eyes, her skin just slightly tanned. Perhaps the most unique of her traits were the two dark kohl markings that were drawn underneath her eyes. The markings were identical to the ones under Malik's lavender orbs, except that it was more noticeable because her skin wasn't as tanned. She wore a dark blue tie over a white shirt and a long dark blue skirt that reached inches below her knees, the standard uniform of Domino High School for female students. (A/N: Yes, I know the standard uniform of Domino for females is the one worn by Tea, but hey, I hate it. You think I would let my OC wear something that Tea wears?? So let's just say that they changed the uniform of Domino High, okay?? ^^U)

The girl's gaze swept over the class nonchalantly, her eyes then resting on Malik, Bakura and Ryou, before they widened as she saw the former Pharaoh sitting in front of Malik and Bakura. Crimson met dark hazel as they acknowledged the presence of the other.

"Miss Ishtar, please introduce yourself to the class," said Mrs. Anderson, still using the sweet voice that fooled no one. 

The transfer student nodded and said, "I'm Keaira Ishtar," at this most gazes swiveled onto the tanned Egyptian sitting next to Bakura, "And I'm a transfer student from Taiwan. Annoy me and you'll wish that Am'mit had devoured your soul long before you were even born."

Mrs. Anderson looked a bit shocked when she heard Keaira's so-called introduction. More likely it was a thinly veiled threat. She was about to open her mouth to question her about her attitude, when the girl threw her a annoy-me-and-you-will-be-wishing-that-death-would-come-to-claim-you look and she immediately had second thoughts on reprimanding the transfer student. 

Bakura elbowed Malik roughly in the ribcage and Malik's lavender orbs immediately snapped onto the former tomb robber. "What??" he hissed in annoyance.

"Keai. Wasn't she supposed to come here only a week later??"

Malik rolled his eyes. "How would I know?? Maybe the paperwork got sorted out earlier than we thought." He paused. "Wait. Since when did you ever start calling my sister Keai??"

Bakura shrugged. "Your foster sister," he corrected. Keaira was adopted by Malik's father after her own Gravekeeper father and his wife, an experienced archaeologist with both Japanese and Chinese bloodlines, perished in a sudden rockslide when she was ten. Others had claimed that it was a curse, for Gravekeepers were only supposed to marry those who were at least of Egyptian Gravekeeper heritage. Keaira had taken on their family's surname and had gone to Taiwan to further her studies in Chinese. "Anyway, she said I could call her that the same way as you. Said her name was too long."

"What about the Pharaoh? You and I both know that their feelings for each other are mutual in a bad way."

"Let's just hope that she doesn't get assigned to sit with the Pharaoh…"

"Wait…"

They both stared at the empty seat beside the tri-colour-haired spirit in front of them and exchanged glances. The seat was the only one available, since the increment of four students in a mere four months had left only the said seat left. Both the spirit and the Gravekeeper groaned quietly. Ryou had noticed the problem too and was at a loss for what to do. Keaira was SO not going to like this…

"Miss Ishtar, please take a seat beside Mr. Yami Motou," Mrs. Anderson gestured to the seat that was next to the former Pharaoh.

"NO WAY!!" Keaira and Yami both yelled at the same time.

But this time Mrs. Anderson was not going to be cowered by the glares from Yami and Keaira. She merely stared at the transfer student sternly. "I make the rules here Miss Ishtar, and if you don't follow them you will be out of this school."

The said girl had no choice. Muttering both Chinese and Egyptian curse words that would have put the sarcastic Seto Kaiba to shame, she proceeded to the seat beside Yami, dumped her books down on the desk and sat down grudgingly. She did not meet Yami's gaze, and lounged in her chair indifferently, not taking in a word of Mrs. Anderson's lesson on complicated mathematical questions.

"Why did you have to come here??" Yami's low voice hissed at her, like a cobra waiting to strike. 

Behind them, Bakura and Malik could hear their heated argument and watched with interest.

"To torture you," Keaira replied coldly, still not meeting the former Pharaoh's eyes. The true reason was because Isis had wanted her to come to Domino High in hopes that she could keep tabs on both Malik and her behaviour more effortlessly. 

"Look at me when you're talking to me," said Yami, annoyed that the girl wouldn't meet his gaze. Their hatred for each other had started 3000 years ago, when Yami was still the Pharaoh of both Upper and Lower Egypt, when Bakura was still the King of Tomb Robbers, when Malik was still a skilled assassin. Keaira was a reincarnation of Kira, an orphan taken under the wing of the robber and the assassin.

Keaira finally turned to look him straight in the eye, her dark hazel eyes darkening to a fiery red. "Look here, Yami Yugi. You are no longer the Pharaoh who once held sway over the people of Ancient Egypt. Bel um Fal is no longer. You have absolutely no right to speak to me like that, for the loves of Ra just leave me alone and I won't cause any wildfires in this Ra-forsaken class." 

She turned away from an astonished Yami and glared at Bakura and Malik who were looking at her interestedly. The two immediately hung their heads down and pretended to pay extra attention to an extreme complication of Algebra. 

Malik raised his blond head up slightly and asked the equally confused Bakura. "Hey Bakura. Why do you think Keai just snapped at Yami like that and scared the shit out of us with that mess-with-me-and-you'll-die look??"

The silver-haired spirit shrugged. "It's probably because she got pissed off when the Anderson woman assigned her to sit next to Baka no Pharaoh. That or she has PMS." Malik sniggered silently. Never had he seen his foster sister so pissed off in her life. But then again, it was the first time that she had met the Pharaoh yet again in 3000 years after her reincarnation. 

The tanned Egyptian looked over Keaira's shoulder and spotted her threading strands of fire together while muttering an incantation under her breath. Unfortunately Mrs. Anderson saw her muttering something and shouted a harsh order. Unfortunately of course, for Mrs. Anderson. Keaira changed her target immediately, from Yami Yugi to Mrs. Anderson. "Miss Ishtar, would you mind telling the whole class what you were whispering to yourself about??" The class' curiosity was aroused. Even the young CEO of Kaiba Corporations looked over his laptop from his corner seat.

At that precise moment, Keaira stopped her incantations and stood up calmly as she calmly directed the stream of fire at the cuffs of Mrs. Anderson's jeans with a flick of her wrist hidden under the desk. She looked at the wretched teacher dispassionately, who still hadn't realized the fire on the cuffs of her jeans were slowly spreading up the legs.

Keaira smirked. She pointed a finger at the teacher's jeans, where the fire was starting to eat away at the cuffs. "_Mei she me._ Zhi shi ni de ku zi zhao huo le,_" she said coolly in Chinese. (Meaning: "Nothing. Just that your jeans have caught fire.") Mrs. Anderson didn't understand the statement but burst out screaming when she looked down at where Keaira was pointing at. The teacher ran out of the classroom hollering about curses, leaving Class 1-B unattended. The students of course, rejoiced, although most of them wondered how Mrs. Anderson's jeans had caught on fire just like that. A few, however, knew the truth._

Meanwhile, Bakura was mock-crying. Malik burst out laughing when the former Tomb Robber said in between mocking sobs, "I'm so touched… My one and only protégée has succeeded in setting that bitch on fire… All my teaching hasn't gone to waste…" Malik only stopped when Keaira hit Bakura upside the head and told him to 'shut that big mouth up before I set fire to that pretty blond head of yours'.

Seto merely gave a low laugh before returning to his laptop, while Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Tea erupted into childish giggles. Yami however, was not impressed. He threw Keaira a dirty look, which she responded to with a smirk. 

For the rest of the hour there was no teacher in charge and even as the students set about either talking or completing their unfinished homework they could still hear Mrs. Anderson scream her head off running along the corridors, chased by the principal of Domino High and a few other teachers who were trying in vain to calm the hysterical teacher down.

And all the while the crimson fire kept eating up the jeans.

*******

**To be continued:**

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Two: Reincarnations of Deadly Professionals**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

Keaira has recurring dreams about her past life in Ancient Egypt, with a certain silver-haired Tomb Robber, a certain skilled blond assassin and a certain Pharaoh who has just ascended his father's throne.

*******

**Author's note:**

About the Chinese that Keaira Ishtar has kindly mentioned. *points at said sentence above in the story* 

"_Mei she me. Zhi shi ni de ku zi zhao huo le." Ahem. _

The 'she' is read as 'sher', 'me' is read as 'mer', and 'de' is read as 'der', 'le' is read as 'ler'. 

"Mei she me" means 'nothing much'. "Zhi shi" means 'only', or 'just only'. "Ni de" means 'yours' or 'your'. "Ku zi" can mean 'pants', 'shorts', or 'jeans'. "Zhao huo" means 'caught fire'. "Le" is added at the end for a mere mention that the thing the sentence is referring to, in this case the jeans that caught fire, has already happened.

Put them together and you get 'Nothing much. Just that your jeans have caught fire.'

Please read and review!! ^^ I will not update until I get at least… 8 reviews!! ^^;


	2. Reincarnations of Deadly Professionals

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

**Chapter Two: Reincarnations of Deadly Professionals**

*******

Summary:

There's a new transfer student in Domino High and she turns out to be Malik Ishtar's foster sister. She hates Yami to the core and vice versa. But what happens when she is assigned to sit next to him in Class 1-B?? Will Bakura and Malik try to stop her from driving the former Pharaoh crazy?? Or will they just sit back and watch Yami meet his match – in a girl who has the gift of Fire and Shadow Majic??

*******

**Darkness-Fire: **

*Gives Yu-Gi-Oh character plushies to everyone who reviewed* Keekee!! I'm so touched!! Whee!!

**Shadow (Muse):**

*sweatdrops* You're sugar-high again, aren't you?? What happened during my holiday??

**Keaira Ishtar:**

*thrusts draft of SotBM into Shadow's hands* Read. You'll understand.

**Shadow:**

*looks through SotBM* So you're her OC… What?? She actually got inspiration to write this story without me??

**Keaira Ishtar:**

*nods* Yep.

**Shadow:**

*sobs* I must be a terrible muse… *wails*

**Darkness-Fire:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! *dances around sobbing Shadow*

**Kanikameskhenet – **Thanks for your review!! ^^

**Hikarigirl18 – **I read your ficcies too, Hikarigirl18, real good!! ^^

**Mya Starnight – **I'm not going to give away the pairings so soon, so just keep reading SotBM!! *hinthintnudgenudge*

**Meilin Hikuro – **Yes, poor Yami… But I had fun writing the first chappie of SotBM!! *smiles* *thinks about Yami being tortured by OC and bursts out laughing too*

**Kitsune Spirit - **Thanks for your review, Kitsune Spirit!! ^^

**Fire – **Thanks for your review!! ^^

**Shadowed –** Thanks, Shadowed, I really appreciate it!! ^^

**Blood –** I remember you, you also reviewed my other story Dance of Blood!! Thanks for reviewing both my stories!!

*******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my own characters. Steal my OCs and die!! *inserts evil laughter***

*******

_A girl, with silver-streaked golden hair, walked along the bustling streets of __Lower Egypt__, her dark hazel eyes darting from person to person, looking for a suitable target to pickpocket. She was an orphan, long abandoned by her parents when she was eight. Now she had blossomed into a beautiful sixteen-year-old maiden, though the streets had hardened her. Lower Egypt was an extremely harsh place, a gaping difference from the streets of __Upper Egypt__. Here, there were shady characters and criminals all about, and the girl had learnt her way to survive._

_Her sharp eyes spotted an ideal target – a man who looked rich and well-dressed. From his belt hung a heavy pouch which clinked with gold whenever he moved slightly. He was deeply engrossed in an argument with a stallholder. _

_She stealthily made her way over to him, revealing a small dagger. The girl slit the thin strand of ribbon that held the pouch, snatched the pouch and quickly made an attempt at escaping unnoticed when the man turned around to see who had bumped into him. Too late._

_The man had started yelling at her when he realized that his pouch was missing and immediately started chasing after her. The girl cursed under her breath as she broke into a full sprint, brushing against others rudely as she escaped from the man. But the 'victim', had somehow managed to get closer and closer to her every second. She skidded and turned the corner quickly, looking back to see if she had finally lost him._

_She let out a startled yelp as strong hands yanked her into an alley. A hand was immediately clamped over her mouth to silence her. "Quiet!!" a voice said harshly. Somehow she knew that she could trust him, and immediately fell silent as the man whom she had pick-pocketed ran past them. When he was gone, the person released her from his grip and she whipped around immediately to see who the person was, and was deeply startled as she found herself looking into orbs of deep violet._

_"Thank you," she said breathlessly, still quite worn out from the sprint earlier on._

_There were two people other than her in the same alley – a silver-haired youth with startling violet eyes, and another youth with blond hair and lavender eyes. "You're welcomed," the blond youth spoke up, when his companion just gave a faint murmur of 'whatever'. "Who are you anyway??" he asked, noting that she wasn't the sort of girl that was pampered throughout her whole life._

_"Kira," the girl said simply._

_"I'm Malik. And he's Bakura," the blond said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the silver-haired youth._

_Their names were somehow familiar to Kira, as she finally exclaimed, "You two are well-known in this parts, are you not, King of Tomb Robbers and the Assassin who has taken many lives??" _

_Bakura turned to Malik accusingly. "Well, guess our cover's blown."_

_Malik merely shrugged._

* * *

_The girl's spirit creature roared in answer as the palace guards surrounded its host. The flames on its heels flared suddenly as it lunged at the amazed guards in front of them, throwing them to the ground unconscious. Kira gestured to the fox to stop the assault, as she ran down the corridors of the grand palace, passing several astonished palace maids. _

_Kira burst into the royal court where all eyes swiveled onto her and her spirit creature._

_"Kira!! Go, don't come back, they will kill both you and Pyralis!!" Bakura shouted, his hands tied behind his back. Malik was beside him, unconscious on the floor, wounds and bruises were all over his tanned skin. The fox tilted her head in confusion. It had never seen the tomb robber so worked up before._

* * *

_"Let them go." The harsh breath of Kira was soft against the Pharaoh's neck. Bel um Fal twitched slightly. "Let Bakura and Malik go and I will gladly be banished to Am'mit the Devourer." Kira had her dagger against the Pharaoh's throat. The Pharaoh unwittingly moved slightly and the blade drew blood. The High Priests let out gasps of anger. _

_Pyralis the fox-like spirit creature eyed the Priests coldly, her dark crimson eyes daring them to come closer to the throne where her host had the Pharaoh by the throat. "Kira!! Turn back now!!" a near-hysterical Bakura was shouting. Beside him, the wounded assassin stirred slightly. Malik opened his lavender eyes and with great horror saw Kira beside Bel um Fal._

_"Kira…" he managed to cry out._

_The Pharaoh looked calmly from Kira to Bakura and Malik and back again to their protégée standing in front of him. "Your soul is pure Kira; I can see it in your spirit creature. You are pure." He turned to look at the tomb robber and the assassin again. "But are your companions?? One had murdered my father. The other has plundered my father's tomb. Are they pure, Kira?? Do you even consider them pure??"_

_Kira's voice was deadly and soft._

_"Yes. Yes I do. They have taken me in, taught me the tricks of their trade, and trusted me. What other reason do I consider them pure?? I would have died on the streets of __Lower Egypt__ if they had not helped me sooner." Her hazel eyes darkened to a shade of bloody crimson. "Is your father pure, Pharaoh?? Is your family purest in itself?? Are you pure?? Your late father destroyed their villages, Bel um Fal, first Kuru Eruna, the village of Bakura, and sacrificed 99 living humans to the gods to created the wretched things that are now owned by you and your Priests. Then it was Malik's village, for he had long heard rumours from that damned Priest Akunadin that it was a curse from the gods and that he needed to destroy it??"_

_Bel um Fal was silent, the turmoil in his crimson eyes showing Kira what was the emotions of guilt, doubt and confusion mixed together._

_"Fine. I will let them go, in exchange for your life and your spirit creature."_

_"I accept."_

_"Kira, no!!" the King of Tomb Robbers and the Assassin screamed._

* * *

_Kira removed the dagger from the Pharaoh's throat, and put it to her own. She closed her eyes. With a final strangled howl from Pyralis, Kira brought the dagger across her throat, drawing her own blood. The spirit creature howled, as its throat was also cut open, silver blood spilling onto the palace floor as it collapsed with a deafening thud on the ground. Kira collapsed too, her life spilling out onto the floor._

_Bakura and Malik rushed over to her side. "Kira… please… don't die…" Malik said._

_Kira merely smiled, as Pyralis slowly faded away into the shadows. Her lips were pale, and her eyes struggled to stay open to spend a few more moments with her companions. Bel um Fal was motionless, as he stared at the dying maiden before him. Bakura held her hand tightly._

_"I'll see you in the afterlife, Bakura and Malik…" she said. With a final smile, she closed her eyes, and her hand went limp in Bakura's._

_Bakura didn't say anything, as Malik murmured a silent prayer of farewell. His violet eyes darkened considerably._

_He let a single tear drop from his eyes._

* * *

_Keaira felt herself dissolve into nothingness before the scene. She reappeared again, somehow now surrounded by darkness. There was a soft sneer. She whipped around to see a figure emerge from the shadows. A tanned figure with spiked blond hair and evil lavender eyes._

_"No…" she muttered._

_"Ah, but yes young one. We meet again," the figure smirked, his voice devoid of all emotions. "Do you want to know what happened after Kira's death?? After your death??"_

_Keaira kept silent. No, she didn't want to know what had happened after Kira's death. She could never bear to go through it again. She retreated in fear as the figure stepped closer to her._

_"Malik died himself from serious injuries. Bakura had to suffer another blow from the death of a companion. Do you not feel his guilt and remorse, young one?? Did you not know the reason behind why Bakura was imprisoned in the Millennium Ring??" the figure said softly, his voice dripping with venom. _

_Keaira sank to her knees on the ground._

_"No… Please don't make me. I can't relive all that again…" she muttered softly. She yelped loudly as the figure grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him._

_"Look at me, little one. I have come to be in this state, because of that accursed Pharaoh and Malik!! I want revenge; I want everything to be killed by me…"_

_Keaira let out another yelp as she tried to recoil from him._

_"Bakura killed Mahaado the High Priest, little one. He got the Millennium Ring and used its powers to try and kill the Pharaoh… Bel um Fal successfully trapped him into the Millennium Ring by focusing on the deaths of Malik and you. That fool had not forgotten you two, and let down his guard…"_

_"No… don't say anymore… NO!!" she screamed._

* * *

Keaira sat upright in her bed. She was shaking, and beads of perspiration rolled down the side of her face. Malik, hearing her scream, immediately scrambled out of his own room and to her side. "Keai?? What's wrong??"

"The dreams. They started again…" muttered Keaira, as Malik pulled her into a comforting embrace. Her sobs wracked her shivering body as she fought miserably to fight back the tears. The dreams of her past self had occurred first when she turned 10, letting her know what her past self had done some 3000 years ago, but they had stopped suddenly when she had figured out who she was those years ago. But now, somehow, after meeting Yami again, they had started, once again.

"The dreams are nothing to fear, Keai. What's past is past…" Malik said softly to her.

"No… It's not that…"

Malik was quizzical.

"Malik. I saw… Marik again…" she said in a terrified whisper. "Somehow… he knew what had happened 3000 years ago. He said… he wanted to take revenge on the Pharaoh and you. And somehow, he also mentioned Bakura…"

The silver-haired spirit, who was standing in the doorway of her room, he too curious to find out what Keaira was screaming about in her dream, froze to the spot. Malik tensed. His darker self, he couldn't have known what had taken place all those years ago… unless… he found a chance to slip back into the past like what Yami Yugi did in the Memory Arc??

Malik sensed the presence of Bakura, as he turned to face the former tomb robber. "This, this can't be true…"

*******

**To be continued: **

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Three: Infiltration into the Past**

*******

Malik, Keaira and Bakura find out that Marik has found a way to escape from the Shadow Realm he was banished to by Yami Yugi, and worm his way into the past and found out what had happened in Ancient Egypt 3000 years ago. And why are Isis and Rishid both back in Domino City?? And what has happened to the Memory Tablet of the Pharaoh??

*******

**Darkness-Fire: **

*rereads second chapter* I do not believe that I just wrote that dream sequence. 0__0 *pictures OC having Pharaoh Bel um Fal by the throat* Okay, maybe I do. ^^; Sorry that Yami wasn't in this chappie, but we have Pharaoh Yami as a substitute!!

**Keaira Ishtar:**

*sweatdrops*Is she always like this??

**Shadow:**

Yep. Bear with it.

**Darkness-Fire:**

Really. I do not know what they call those monsters which used to reside in the souls of the people of Ancient Egypt. So I just named them 'spirit creatures'. ^^U Anyway, there are both good and bad spirit creatures, depending on the person's soul. Pyralis is one such example of a 'good' spirit creature.

**Pyralis:**

*swishes tail*

**Darkness-Fire:**

Please review!! Plushies to all those who review my stories!! ^^


	3. Infiltration into the Past

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

**Chapter Three: Infiltration into the past**

*******

There's a new transfer student in Domino High and she turns out to be Malik Ishtar's foster sister. She hates Yami to the core and vice versa. But what happens when she is assigned to sit next to him in Class 1-B?? Will Bakura and Malik try to stop her from driving the former Pharaoh crazy?? Or will they just sit back and watch Yami meet his match – in a girl who has the gift of Fire and Shadow Majic?? But meanwhile, a long-gone enemy has resurfaced from the Shadow Realm, and he altering the course of history in Ancient Egypt, 3000 years ago. Will the rivals team up to destroy him, or will they fail and let him take over both Upper and Lower Egypt??

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

Keekee!! ^^ You guys are wonderful!! *dances happy dance* *gives Yu-Gi-Oh plushies to everyone and anyone who reviewed* Wee woo!!

**Keaira Ishtar: **

Is it me or is she forever sugar-high?? *sweatdrops*

**Shadow:**

She is forever sugar-high. Don't worry.

**Silver Swan1 –** Thanks for your comments, Silver Swan1!! ^^ *gives plushie*

**Mya Starnight –** You reviewed again for the last chapter too? ^^ Wow!! *gives plushie*

**Trueyamigirlfriend – **In answer to your following questions: I read from some sites that 'Bel um Fal' is Yami's true name for when he was a Pharaoh, but again some sites say that it isn't. It really is confusing, (to me at least ^^U) so I decided to stick to this name, or 'Bel um Ful'. The memory arc is the name I give to the event when Yami went back into the past to recover his memories for when he was a Pharaoh. I hope this clears up any confusion!! Again, thanks for your review!! ^^ *gives plushie*

*******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own my own characters though. Steal them and die!! *inserts evil cackling***

*******

Keaira did not pay attention to any of the lessons that day, as images of the dream last night had kept flashing through her mind. She could not concentrate and was not her usual snappy self in class. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Yami waved a hand in front of her. "What-"

"Uh… Ishtar? You okay back there??" the tri-colored-haired spirit asked, a note of concern in his voice. 

Keaira hesitated. She did not know whether if she could trust the spirit and tell him what had happened just last night in her dreams. They were, after all, rivals. Malik spotted her looking uncertain and promptly kicked the back of her chair with his foot. Keaira started and shot a glare at her brother. He merely responded by jerking his head towards Yami and shook his head.

She turned back to the confused Yami. "It's nothing, Pharaoh," Keaira sighed, running a hand through her hair, looking very weary all of a sudden. Yami blinked. Since when was Ishtar being so civil to him? Normally she was have shot back with a scathing remark, but today… she looked so out of sorts.

"You sick or something??" He pressed on further.

Keaira could feel the frustration inside of her building up inside of her. She couldn't keep it in any longer as she finally burst out, "No, I'm not sick or anything, Yami!! Now just leave me alone!!" Bakura nearly fell off his chair at the sheer volume of her voice, while Malik looked very taken aback. Ryou just stared.

Mrs. Anderson stared at the both of them stonily. "Mr. Yami Motou. Ms. Ishtar. Detention. After school. Today. Now if I may continue with my lesson." She turned back to the board and started rambling about the formula to solve a complicated mathematical problem.

Keaira slumped in her chair. Great. Just great. Detention with the one she hated most.

Yami looked extremely pissed off. _One moment she's being so civil, the other she's more than willing to send me to Am'mit. What in Ra's name is wrong with her?? She seriously needs an attitude adjustment._

~~~

The dismissal bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of school. Well, the end of school for most students, save two very disgruntled ones. 

Malik patted his foster sister on the shoulder reassuringly. "We'll be waiting for you at home, Keai. No doubt you've served a detention in the school you went to in Taiwan before??"

Keaira broke into the first smile she had today, as she swatted at him with her hand. "Of course. You think I would be willing to be a 'good' student and not cause any fires? Fat hope." Malik laughed and ruffled her hair.

"We'll discuss about the dreams later when you get home," said Malik, as he headed out the classroom with both Bakura and Ryou. Keaira nodded silently. 

A moment later, Mrs. Anderson walked in, as she surveyed the two students with a note of satisfaction. She had always suspected that Yami and Keaira had something to do with the fire on her jeans yesterday. Of course, if she hadn't paired Keaira with Yami together for the sitting arrangement, the fire wouldn't have been caused by Keaira in the first place…

"A good afternoon to you two, Mr. Motou and Miss Ishtar," she said sweetly to them. There was no answer as the both of them merely threw her similar looks of disgust and anger. Mrs. Anderson ignored the glares and continued, "The detention will be two hours. After that you two will be free to go."

~~~

The blond Egyptian sighed as he threw his bag down onto the living room floor. "Of all days to get in detention, why today??"

"Because your sister dearest has a tendency to get into trouble at the wrong times," said Bakura, a slight smirk gracing his features. Malik scowled at him. "Now get moving. We still have a whole bookshelf of Shadow Magic that we still haven't looked over."

Malik groaned. He did not like reading. He hated reading. "I hate this," he muttered quietly, as he flipped through the pages of a book containing Ancient Egyptian.

"Hey, and you think I don't??" Bakura snorted. "But Marik is back and we have to find out how he got into the past."

There was a moment of silence as the two scanned page after page of Ancient Egyptian. Then Bakura spoke up. 

"10 dollars that Keai will set the teacher on fire after 30 minutes of detention."

"15 dollars that Keai will escape detention and set fire on both the Pharaoh and the teacher after an hour and thirty minutes," said Malik, still poring over a dusty book that looked like it had been left untouched for years.

At this Ryou piped up, he himself being not able to help in the search of information as he was not versed in the Ancient Egyptian tongue. "25 dollars that Keaira will serve the full two hours of detention then set Mrs. Anderson on fire while leaving Yami untouched." Bakura and Malik just stared at him.

"Hikari, I never knew you could bet on anything," said Bakura, as if seeing him in a whole new light.

"Why thank y— Hey!! What do you mean I couldn't gamble or bet on anything??"

The former Tomb Robber shrugged and returned back to a book which was full of Egyptian spells used by warlocks thousands of years ago. 

An hour an a half passed silently.

There was the sound of a doorbell ringing as Malik instantly jumped up from his seat and sprinted over to the door. "I win the bet." He wrenched the door open, but the person standing in the doorway wasn't Keaira Ishtar. Actually, it was two people. The tanned Egyptian's mouth dropped open.

"Whoa."

~~~

Keaira Ishtar was twirling her pen around in her fingers while looking out of the window at a very beautiful sakura blossom tree, whose flowers were in full bloom. It was totally torture in her detention, what with Yami's muttered curses at her and the damned teacher.

Sighing, she turned back to the assignment that a teacher had given to the class earlier on. _Damn History report. Why in Ra's name would I have to submit this report of Ancient __Egypt__? For Ra's sake I'm the reincarnation of the only protégée of the Tomb Robber and the Assassin!! I should know all about __Egypt__!! I'm going to have to send the wretched teacher to the Shadow Realm first thing tomorrow. That is, if I ever get out of this detention with Yami. Keaira shot a glare at the spirit._

Humming a tune of one of her favourite Chinese songs, she nevertheless set to work on the report. Yami heard a faint hum of music from nearby, and stopped his cursing for a while to stare at the girl who was sitting a seat away from him.

Keaira seemed distracted, as she wrote the report on Ancient Egypt, humming that tune of hers. Once or twice, her slender brow would crease slightly, as though she struggled to remember something from her past life. Her ballpoint pen flew quickly over the paper, as she wrote down the facts of Ancient Egypt in fluent Japanese. Keaira paused, seemingly aware of Yami's crimson eyes on her. She stopped humming to herself.

She met his gaze.

"What do you want??" she snapped at him, looking highly irritated.

Yami glared back at her. "Do you always have to be this hostile to everyone??"

"And do you always have to act like you lord over everything to everyone??" Keaira retorted.

"No, I don't act like I lord over everything. Are you always this hostile to everyone??" Yami repeated his question.

"No. I am hostile to everyone except those whom I get along with," the girl spat back. "Now if you would kindly leave me alone." She turned back to her report and quickly finished it off with a quick flourish. 

Yami was about to open his mouth to snap at Keaira with another retort when Mrs. Anderson told the two of them that the two hours were up. Keaira stuffed her report back into her bag stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder carelessly.

The two students merely inclined their heads slightly to bid Mrs. Anderson goodbye, with Keaira shooting the teacher a murderous glare. Mrs. Anderson, still blissfully unaware of the threat, said to the girl with a low voice, "I'll be watching you."

Keaira scoffed, knowing that the teacher was already on her tail for causing all the mysterious fires. As she stepped out of the room, she casually pretended to throw back her hair and sent a flicker of fire at Mrs. Anderson's sleeve. She looked back at the screaming teacher. "Watching me?? Heh. You can't even look out for yourself." 

With a satisfied smile, Keaira stepped out of the school grounds and broke into a sprint, leaving a very surprised Yami behind. _What is with that girl, Yami mused silently, shaking his tri-coloured-head. He broke into a fast trot towards the Kame Game shop._

Keaira took the fastest way to Ryou's house she knew, as she wended expertly through the back lanes and alleys. It might have been considered dangerous for her to wander in these maze-like alleys alone, but it didn't matter anyway. A more pressing need was already at hand. If Marik could worm his pathetic way into the past 3000 years ago, it could spell trouble for everyone who was ever concerned in the past of Ancient Egypt.

She reached the house after five minutes and twisted the doorknob. Keaira wrenched the door open and stepped into the living room. She was surprised to see that it was a lot more crowded than usual. Besides Ryou, Bakura and Malik there were two other people in the house, not including herself.

A tanned Egyptian woman was seated quite comfortably on the couch, her ebony hair cascading over her shoulders. She had a necklace around her neck, with the symbol of the eye of Horus in the very center.

Beside her sat a tall man, with Egyptian Hieroglyphs tattooed on the left side of his face, a long black ponytail tied high up on the back of his head.

There was a moment of silence as they acknowledged each other.

All Keaira could say was, "Whoa."

*******

**To be continued: **

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Four: Memory Tablet of the Pharaoh**

*******

Something has appeared in the Memory Tablet of the Pharaoh of the Eighteenth Dynasty, confirming the group's suspicions that Keaira's worries about Marik worming his way into the past to change the future was not unfounded. How can they stop him?? And then a certain tri-coloured-haired Yami comes into the picture.

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

I'm on a roll!! ^^ 3 chapters in a week?? I must be spoiling you readers too much. *sweatdrops* Let's see if we can make it to 16 reviews by the fourth chappie!! ^o^

**Keaira Ishtar:**

16 reviews… that isn't asking too much of you readers out there right?? So go get reviewing!! ^^

**Shadow:**

Yeah, 16 reviews isn't much at all… Other authors usually get 20 or so in two chappies.

**Darkness-Fire:**

Yeah… I get the gist, Shadow, I'm not as good in writing fics as the other authors out there… *sniffles* But anyway, I want 16 reviews before I post the next chappie!! You, you, you, you. *points at reader* Get reviewing!! Plushies for all those who do!! ^^


	4. Memory Tablet of the Pharaoh

 **Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

**Chapter Four: Memory Tablet of the Pharaoh**

*******

There's a new transfer student in Domino High and she turns out to be Malik Ishtar's foster sister. She hates Yami to the core and vice versa. But what happens when she is assigned to sit next to him in Class 1-B?? Will Bakura and Malik try to stop her from driving the former Pharaoh crazy?? Or will they just sit back and watch Yami meet his match – in a girl who has the gift of Fire and Shadow Majic?? But meanwhile, a long-gone enemy has resurfaced from the Shadow Realm, and he altering the course of history in Ancient Egypt, 3000 years ago. Will the rivals team up to destroy him, or will they fail and let him take over both Upper and Lower Egypt??

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

Wee woo!! Keekee!! *dances around computer* 17 reviews!! 17!! 17!!

**Shadow** and **Keaira Ishtar: **

*sweatdrop*

**Darkness Fire: **

Ahem. Thanks for your reviews!! ^^ Love ya all!! Anyways, I did some more researching on Yami's name… and found out that his _real _name really is Atemu!! OO I'm so sorry if I have misled you on Yami's real name, Trueyamigirlfriend. Very very very very sorry!! Turns out that the name 'Bel um Fal' was used for the Pharaoh in the Forbidden Memories playstation game, which it completely throws me off guard. ^^U But I will continue using the name 'Bel um Fal' in this story… so no matter. The Memory Arc or Ancient Egyptian (AE) arc is the part where Yami goes back into the past to reclaim his lost memories. Please correct me if I'm wrong!!

**Blood – **Yeah, I agree with you that the last chapter wasn't very interesting… Gomen nasai!! 

**Starglow – **Thanks for your encouragement!! I will!

**Shadowed – **Yep. Updated!! ^^

**Ryuuza – **I am getting on with the ficcy, trust me… ^^

**Kael – **Thanks for your review!!

**Randall – **So sorry I started SotBM without informing you… But you were away in the US enjoying your holidays!! You lucky person… ^^

**Darkness Fire:**

School is starting soon after the December holidays, so I may or may not have a chance to update daily. Bear with me, people!! *lugs bag full of books along* Pairing in this story is Bakura/OC ^^

*******

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I always have to do this?? Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. Steal my characters and suffer my wrath!! *inserts cackling***

*******

"Whoa."

"Whoa yourself, young lady, you are behaving more and more like your foster brother everyday," said Isis Ishtar, before her soft smile was quickly replaced by a look of worry. 

"Why is it that you are here, sister??" Keaira asked curiously, setting her bag down on the floor.

Isis's slender eyebrows creased together. "It is a matter of utmost importance, Keai. For we have discovered something wrong with the Memory Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh."

~~~

"Grandpa!! Yugi!! I'm home!!" Yami shouted, dumping his bag on the counter of the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi looked up as he put the telephone receiver back into its respective place. "Hi Yami. Isis just called. She said that you have to go to Ryou's place as soon as possible."

"Huh?? What for??"

Yugi shrugged. "The woman didn't give away anything. Just told you to get your butt to Ryou's house before she uses her Shadow powers to drag you there."

"Now??"

"Yes, now."

The spirit groaned. 

~~~

"What do you mean there's something wrong with the Tablet??" Keaira asked.

Isis was about to reply when Yami strolled through the wide open doors. Keaira, Malik and Bakura all turned on him.

"What in hell are you doing here??" Keaira snapped.

Yami shrugged.

Isis cleared her throat. "As I was saying, Rishid and I have discovered something wrong with the Tablet. Something that you all should know." Waving her hands and chanting an incantation under her breath, the Egyptian brought the Memory Tablet in front of them, using her Shadow powers to keep it upright. Ryou widened his eyes.

Keaira approached the Tablet warily, tracing the engraved lines of the Hieroglyphics which she knew so well. Then she reached the problem. The figure of a certain spiked blond haired spirit, born 5 years ago out of a Grave Keeper's hate. He was leaning almost casually against a depiction of the card of Gaia the Fierce Knight. She let out an audible gasp.

"Marik!!" Malik spat, standing beside her. "How did he??"

Isis shook her head. "We do not know, but he being in the realm of the past spells trouble. For all of us. He can very well change the future, and distort the truth. Then this present would never have existed."

"Then how??" Bakura spoke up.

"You must go back to the past," stated Rishid in a grave voice. He held a serious expression as he continued. "And stop Marik from succeeding in mangling the past as we know it. Kill him in seven days or you all may very well be stuck in the memories of 3000 years ago forever in an eternal limbo."

Isis turned to the former Pharaoh. "Do you still have the three God cards with you??"

Yami nodded. "Kept them with me ever since Battle City," he said quietly, as he held out the God cards – The God of Obelisk (Obelisk the Tormentor), Saint Dragon: The God of Osiris (Slifer the Sky Dragon) and The Sun of God Dragon (Ra the Sun God).

"Very well, Bel um Fal. A day's worth here is a month spent in the Memory Arc. Now the four of you, Keaira, Malik, Bakura and Bel um Fal, stand in a semi-circle in front of the Tablet. Bel um Fal, you know what to do," Isis said in an almost official tone.

Yami nodded. _Here it goes. Again._ Holding the Millennium Puzzle up with his left hand, Yami offered the three God cards to the Tablet. The symbol of the Millennium Puzzle dazzled a rich gold, enveloping everyone in the house in its blinding light. Isis, Rishid and Ryou shielded their eyes.

When the light finally faded, the four that had been standing nearest to the Memory Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh had disappeared. 

"Please call young Yugi for me Ryou. He will need to know that his Yami has gone back into the past. I will apply for a week's worth of leave for them at Domino High School."

~~~

Yami (Bel um Fal) found himself in his Royal Court, with his High Priests on either sides of the hall. Simon, the past life of Yugi's grandfather Sugoruku Motou, stood behind him on his right. He was dressed in robes made of fine silk, elaborate designs sewn on them, with the golden Millennium Puzzle hanging from his throat. 

"Same as always…" sighed Yami, realizing that his skin was now a tanned brown.

"Pardon me, your Highness. What did you say back there??" Simon squeaked, his face covered by a veil.

Yami let out a small noise of annoyance. Sometimes the personal advisor could be very irritating. "Uh… Nothing Simon…"

~~~

Kira (Keaira) stood in the midst of a bustling city square. Her silver streaked rich golden hair now reached all the way to her waist, though her dark hazel eyes remained the same. A small dagger hung by the side of the sash that snaked its way round her waist. She gripped the handle of the ornate dagger, feeling the delicate carvings on it. She was wearing a common white jacket over simple robes, her skin now a deep tan.

Her dark eyes scanned the crowd looking for the ideal target which she was supposed to pickpocket. She had remembered that it was a man in his mid-forties, rather plump, with a beard and a moustache… There!! Her target was at a spice stall, currently haggling over the price of some spices with the stall owner. His pouch hung limply from his belt by a thin ribbon. Kira smiled to herself.

_Now let's see if my thieving skills have become rusty ever since I was reincarnated…_ Making her way stealthily to the stall, Kira remembered that she would have to make the man chase after her into the alleys, where she was certain she would meet Bakura and Malik. She strode over to the man, who was still unaware of her presence. Kira made extra care to bump into him while expertly slitting the ribbon and allowing it to fall into her hand, as the man started into surprise. 

_Step one…_ The man yelled out a shout of, "Thief!!", then totally ignoring the stall owner he had been haggling with, chased after her. _Finished._ Now if she could effectively avoid being caught. Kira broke into a sprint, as the man followed after her, hot on her heels. 

Her golden and silver locks flailed behind her as Kira weaved her way through the milling crowd, slipping her dagger back into place by her sash. Spotting a breakthrough, she turned the corner sharply, as she upset a stall nearby; causing uproar as various spices was flung into the air, startling the poor stall owner. It would help delay the man for a few moments.

"Damn it… It would help if you two show up right—ngh!!" Kira was yanked into a deserted alley. Deserted of course, except for the two other people besides her standing in it. A tanned hand was immediately clapped over her mouth as she let out a surprised yelp. The man she had pick pocketed ran past them, his hair covered in nothing but spices.

"Quiet!!" The harsh voice of Bakura greeted her ears. Smiling slightly, she bit down on his hand. Hard. Malik laughed as Bakura let out an indignant 'Ow!!' and promptly released Kira from his hold. Kira spun round to face them.

Bakura's silver hair was now only shoulder-length, his pale skin now a deep tan. There were 3 connecting scars on his right cheek. He wore a red overcoat over a robe. He was currently glaring at her insolently, a scowl on his features. Kira merely smiled at him. Malik's sun-bleached blond hair was only shoulder-length too. The dark kohl markings were still under his eyes, though Kira's own had mysteriously disappeared.

"Bakura. Malik. How nice to see you again."

"Feelings are mutual, Kira. I assure you," muttered the King of Tomb Robbers sarcastically.

~~~

Yami lounged in his throne, looking on as his six High Priests extracted spirit creatures from the criminals that were brought before him. It was all extremely boring. All he had to do was to sit there, looking very imperial to all the others that were in the Royal Court. No action at all. He was already starting to miss Duel Monsters.

And Simon's consistent chattering as he read out the names of the various criminals to the Pharaoh was not helping. Seriously not helping. Yami buried his face in his hand, massaging his temple. It seriously did not help either when you knew that was a certain spiked hair evil spirit running around uncontrolled in Egypt plotting his death and the deaths of others. It also seriously did not help when you knew a certain trio of tomb robbers and assassins may burst into the palace anytime and put up a show of trying to take over Lower and Upper Egypt. And that he, of course, would have to play along.

~~~

The man that Kira had robbed of his money just now leant against a wall, watching secretly as he eyed Bakura, Kira and Malik. Smirking to himself, he reverted to his original form. The spiky blond haired spirit chuckled to himself. So they thought that they could stop him from mangling the past?? Well, they thought wrong.

He disappeared into the shadows.

*******

**To be continued:**

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Five: Tomb Robbing and Late Pharaohs**

*******

Bakura and Malik once again teach Kira the skills of their respective professions – tomb robbing and assassinating. Kira quickly grasps the skills. Their first test comes when they have to rob the late Pharaoh Akunamukanon's tomb. Meanwhile, Yami has to deal with royal life and common palace etiquette. But will they succeed in stopping Marik, who has pledged to destroy them once and for all??"

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

This chappie is quite short, so please forgive me!! I have to go back to school, so I may or may not have to time to type out my stories, much less post it on here… T___T I hate school…

**Shadow:**

Please read and review, people!!

**Darkness-Fire:**

Wait one last question. What is Bakura's spirit creature's name? You know, that weird monster that's supposed to grow and feed on all his hatred and has the torso of a human with a cobra from the waist down?? Is it Diabando, Diaubandou, or what?? Because I will need to use it in my story.

**Keaira Ishtar:**

Read and review, all of you readers out there!! 

**Darkness-Fire:**

Zai jian!! (Chinese for 'bye, see you again'!!)


	5. Tomb Robbing and Late Pharaohs

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

**Chapter Five: Tomb Robbing and Late Pharaohs**

*******

There's a new transfer student in Domino High and she turns out to be Malik Ishtar's foster sister. She hates Yami to the core and vice versa. But what happens when she is assigned to sit next to him in Class 1-B?? Will Bakura and Malik try to stop her from driving the former Pharaoh crazy?? Or will they just sit back and watch Yami meet his match – in a girl who has the gift of Fire and Shadow Majic?? But meanwhile, a long-gone enemy has resurfaced from the Shadow Realm, and he altering the course of history in Ancient Egypt, 3000 years ago. Will the rivals team up to destroy him, or will they fail and let him take over both Upper and Lower Egypt??

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

Wee woo!! 25 reviews!! Feeling extremely sugar-high!! *bounces around the room* ^^

**Shadow:**

*shakes head* Here goes again… *sigh*

**Silverlight's Shadow – **Thanks!! Nice quote, by the way!! ^^

**RS – **Yes, request granted!! Chappie five of SotBM posted!!

**Solo-Girl – **Yeah, me thinks so too, ne? 

**Meep – **Yeah, I know that the chapters are really short… *hangs head* but I'll try to write more each time. Thanks for your review!!

**Trueyamigirlfriend – **You reviewed for the third time!! ^^ Yeah, it is very confusing. I went to the website you mentioned in your review too!! If you have read Yu-Gi-Oh Part 295, Bakura's spirit creature appears in its first form in the Pharaoh's court, created from Bakura's hatred. So in this way, Bakura's spirit creature is 'evil', but I wouldn't blame him. After all, watching your fellow villagers being massacred is hardly a good experience. ^^U Poor poor, Bakura. 

**Animefreak500 – ***curious* What was it that you wanted to say?? Anyways, thanks for your review!!****

**Blood – **I take both Chinese and English as first languages, and the Japanese as Third Language. Yeah. That's it I guess. And I know a few other phrases in other languages too.

*******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I'll be writing the original script myself. And I wouldn't have to threaten you readers out there of stealing my OCs. ^^ *insert evil cackles***

*******

An arrow shot straight at a target marked out several feet away, only missing the bull's eye by a hair's width. Said target was currently impaled with several other arrows, with some also littering the ground around it. Several feet away, the girl who was aiming at the said target groaned in frustration. She and the others had already been in the Memory World for four months straight.

Kira lowered her bow down, running a tanned hand through her hair in irritation. _Dammit. Bloody archery skills. If it weren't that Malik was my brother, I would have killed him for even suggesting that I should also be skilled in shooting arrows other than swordplay…_

"Giving up so soon??" an amused voice came from behind her.

"I can't help it if I suck at archery," muttered Kira, recognizing the one behind her.

"Really. What can be so hard about shooting arrows?" The silver-haired tomb robber came up to her and took the bow from her hands. Taking an arrow he lined it up with the bow. Holding it to eye level, he gave a shot.

The arrow flew and shot straight at the target forcefully. Right smack in the middle.

Kira's eyes widened. "Whoa."

* * *

The silver-haired Hikari leant back in his chair tiredly. It had been four days since his Yami, Keaira and Malik and went back into the past. He wondered what they were doing now…

_Yugi Motou ran up the steps to Ryou's house, and knocked on the door furiously._

_The silver-haired Hikari opened the door immediately. "Yugi… So glad you're here." Ryou let the tri-coloured-haired boy into the house. "Your Yami just went back into the past…"_

_The two walked at a brisk pace towards the living room._

_"What happened?" Yugi asked, curiously. "You didn't tell me much over the phone…"_

_"Well, Isis and Rishid discovered something wrong with the tab—"_

_Yugi stopped walking as he felt his jaw drop. Isis and Rishid were standing beside the Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh, conversing with each other in low voices with Egyptian. The most noticeable of all was the Tablet. The Tablet was completely blank. No inscriptions. No hieroglyphics. No depictions of anything. _

_Isis__ lifted her head up as she realized that Yugi was already here._

_"Ah yes. The chosen one of the Millennium Puzzle is here…" the woman said, the Millennium Tauk around her throat glistening darkly. _

_Ryou shrugged, as he turned to face Yugi._

_"I think you should have figured out what happened to your Yami, ne?" he said bitterly._

* * *

"Why do we have to learn this archery again??" Kira muttered, as she released the arrow. This time, it went off target and promptly hit the ground several feet behind the target. She let out a few choice words. 

Bakura laughed at the younger girl's frustration.

"Because, Kira, archery is a much needed skill if you need to wound or kill people at a long distance. A definite must for an assassin," explained Bakura patiently.

"But you're a tomb robber and you know how to…"

"Hey, I do need to kill the palace guards every now and then to stir up the palace a bit. How was I to enter the palace dramatically if I was already bruised by those good-for-nothings? The look on the Pharaoh's face when he first saw me lugging in treasures and his father's mummified corpse…" Bakura said.  Kira only rolled her eyes. "Here…"

He guided Kira's hands to hold the bow and arrow properly.

Kira released the arrow. The shot hit the target dead center.

* * *

_Damn._

_To hell with it all._

Bel um Fal snatched the Millennium Puzzle off the table next to his bed, and tugged it haphazardly over his head. The Puzzle glowed a deep blue once, before fading off to nothing, as if it was mocking him. The young Pharaoh glared at the Puzzle, straightening his robes as best as he could before hurrying out of the grand room that acted as his bedroom.

He shouldered a dark blue cape as he practically flew down the twisting corridors, snapping at everyone who was unfortunate enough to get in his way. Why he woke up late for the early morning court session… Seto was going to have him taken off the throne…

The cape billowed behind him, as the Pharaoh burst through the doors of the royal hall. A certain blue-eyed high priest noted with vindictive pleasure that the Pharaoh was certainly not looking up to be as royal as all Pharaohs should be. Uncaring, Bel um Fal swept past by him and settled onto the throne, though still looking very windswept.

Bel um Fal had tried in vain to tidy up his hair, and it was even messier and more spiky then usual, the golden spikes sticking up in more directions than ever before. His ornately-embroidered robes were ruffled. Very unbecoming of a Pharaoh.

Mahaado raised an eyebrow when Seto snickered quietly to himself. The holder of the Millennium Ring had long known that Seto wanted to have Yami taken off the throne. Today would be another reason for Seto to try to resign Bel um Fal from his post. He crossed his arms and shot an expectant look at the young Pharaoh.

Bel um Fal blinked momentarily, before he remembered what he was supposed to do. He stood up and addressed the court, before sitting down again, some of his High Priests shooting him disapproving looks. The young king narrowed his crimson eyes in annoyance. "Is there a problem or is there something on my face??"

The priests, afraid of getting executed, shook their heads vigorously.

"Then let's begin the court session," snapped Bel um Fal, already impatient. He hated these court sessions. All he had to do was to sit and look all imperial in his throne, while one by one, convicts were brought before him and his six Priests, the holders of the Millennium Items.

Karibu, the holder of the Millennium Scale, snorted in distaste at the Pharaoh's palace etiquette. Seto only smirked all the wider to himself at the Pharaoh as a convict was brought against them to testify if he was indeed guilty or otherwise.

* * *

_"What do you mean my Yami just went back into the past again??" Little Yugi exploded in exasperation._

_"Yugi, please…" Ryou winced at his voice._

_"It was destiny, O chosen one…" Isis said calmly, her blue eyes cool and collected._

_"Destiny is all crap. The last time he went in there he nearly got himself killed. The last time he went in there it took months for him to recuperate from his injuries! And don't you dare say that it wasn't Bakura's fault!!" Yugi shouted hysterically, rounding on Ryou who was just opening his mouth to speak._

_There was an uncomfortable lapse of silence._

_The short teenager buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Just that the schoolwork… it's been getting heavier by the day and Yami… he was the first friend I had ever had before I met Joey and the others…"_

* * *

Yet another arrow swooshed through the air and hit the target dead-on. 

"I did it, yes!!" cheered Kira.

Bakura just stood there smiling, and got an extreme shock as Kira proceeded to hug him in exhilaration that she had successfully mastered archery. The silver-haired tomb robber flushed a deep red and turned away to hide his blush when the girl let go of him finally.

An amused cough from behind them alerted them to another presence.

The blond assassin joined them, smirking knowingly at Bakura's blush. Bakura scowled at him. 

Malik shrugged, and turned to Kira. "Hey Kira, ready for the big catch??" The question only earned him a confused look from the hazel-eyed girl.

"Uh, what?"

Bakura sufficiently recovered himself and reassumed his gruff manner. "Akunamukanon's tomb. We strike at night, when those guards are not as alert and when they change shifts," he explained.

* * *

_"Why is the tablet all blank then??" Yugi asked, thoroughly confused. I don't think it was like that when we entered the Memory."_

_"Because we think that Marik had struck a deal with Anubis, the god who lords over death. Using the powers granted to him, he managed to force his way through to the Memory World without going through Bel um Fal's walls of labyrinths and entering it via the True Door. He set his trap then, and the Pharaoh and the others fell into it, activating the trap that erased all traces on the Memory Tablet and thus enabling him to rewrite history as he sees it," Isis said, fingering her Millennium Tauk, her voice deadly soft. Was there a tinge of fear in there? Yugi couldn't tell._

_"And you let them fall into this, this trap??"_

_Isis__ nodded solemnly. "Whether they had entered the World or not, the trap would still be activated eventually, and Marik will still rewrite history."_

* * *

"Court dismissed," the young Pharaoh announced, after the last convict had been brought away. The High Priests bowed, rather begrudgingly, and left the Royal Court. Bel um Fal slumped wearily in his seat, kneading his temples with his fingers.

"Are you all right, My Highness?" Simon asked, a look of genuine worry on his wizened face.

Yami nodded silently, as he stood up from his throne and left the hall himself, worried thoughts creasing his eyebrows.

* * *

Three shadows crept around the sand dunes of the cold desert night, avoiding being seen. The three hid behind a sand dune nearest to the heavily guarded opening to the tomb of the late Pharaoh, Akunamukanon, Bel um Fal's father.

Kira peered over the dune nervously, her hand clasping the hilt of her dagger. Her hair was tied up into a high sleek ponytail, a slight halo glowing on her silver streaked golden hair in the dim moonlight. She wasn't exactly sure if she could remember where all the traps were in the tomb when she had first robbed it. Her grip on the ornately carved dagger tightened.

Bakura gave her a forced smile. He himself knew that if they failed and fell into one of the traps, it was game over for all of them. The silver-haired tomb robber turned to Malik, and nodded. 

The assassin nodded, taking in the silent cue. He perched his bow on the edge of the sand dune and lined his arrow up with it. This particular arrow was laced with a rare poison that would move faster with the blood circulation if the victim panicked. Malik would distract the guards from the tomb, letting Bakura and Kira in to rob it bare. He squinted a lavender eye slightly, taking aim.

There was a strangled gurgle as the poisoned guard keeled to the ground and fainted, never to see the light of day ever again. Malik smirked as he revealed his hiding place to the guards, the bow still in his hand. The other guards growled in anger as they saw their fallen comrade on the sands and gave chase after the blond.

Bakura and Kira slinked into the tomb successfully, and Malik gave a rare smile. 

Running for only a short distance, he whistled shrilly. There was a neighed reply and a chestnut stallion came galloping into view, snorting as it rounded his master once, before letting the assassin jump onto its back. Malik grabbed tufts of its long mane of silk-spun golden as clucked once, twice into its ear. The horse whinnied, its flank heaving, as it broke into a swift canter, daring the guards to come ever closer.

The guards still followed blindly, into the night, not caring where the horse was leading them. Then, when they were a long distance from the tomb, the stallion turned abruptly, rearing up high and brought his hooves crashing down onto the ground. One of the guards was knocked unconscious by the hard hooves, lying sprawled out onto the ground.

Malik brought his bow up again, and lined up three arrows at once. Taking superb aim, he released the arrows and they struck three of the guards. The rare poison quickly worked on the writhing guards, as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and collapsed onto the golden sands.

Curses were yelled as Malik merely threw back his blond head and laughed. He gave a firm tug on the horse's mane and it wheeled around, quickly breaking into a full-out gallop and disappeared amidst the sands, leaving the guards with three dead and one unconscious.

When the remaining guards turned to make their way back to the tomb, they discovered that they were now already hopelessly lost. The stallion and its master had led them through so many twists and turns, that it was already virtually impossible to get back to the tomb without taking a long time to figure out where they had come from. The desert winds had already blown over their tracks, covering them with a fresh layer of golden sand.

Back at the tomb, Bakura and Kira waited for the cue to tell them that the coast was already clear from Malik. Then they spotted it. There was a flash of golden red, far away in the west. The flash took the form of a writhing griffin, shaped from fire, with a proud head of an eagle, wings that flared, and a lion body, and the tail of a scaly cobra. It flashed thrice before dissipating into the night air. Malik's spirit creature, Sef, had signaled that the coast was clear.

Bakura ordered Diabound, a creature with the torso of a human, the headdress of a Pharaoh, and the lower body of a snake, to break down the metal-like barriers that first blocked their way from the treasures and the mummified Pharaoh.

* * *

Bel um Fal jolted awake. He had just finished the last of the petitions for tomorrow when he had fallen asleep on the table. He was feeling very uneasy today, for what reason he did not know… his crimson eyes half-closed again, as his thoughts lulled him to sleep…

_NO!!_

He jolted awake again, his eyes wide open. He had remembered something.

Today was the day the tomb of his late father was to be robbed!!

Just then, a shadow crept up from behind him, and solidified into a human. But he was not quite a human. 

He was Marik.

Yami, sensing another presence in the room, whipped round to come face-to-face with a smirking spirit. Yami was about to lunge at him and try to strangle him for all the trouble he had caused when Marik coolly held up a hand to discourage him.

"What do you want?" Yami spat, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Why, Pharaoh, to remind you," Marik said, his dark violet eyes reflecting calmness. Yami shot him a murderous glare. "It is the day when Bakura and Kira rob your father's tomb, have you forgotten that?"

"How could I have forgotten that??" Yami spat again, louder this time.

"Ah, Pharaoh, surely you know of the consequences of this incident?"

"What??"

Marik wagged a finger at him, smirking all the more. "Remember what had happened the last time? Bakura got into trouble with the whole of Egypt when he deliberately lugged Akunamukanon's corpse into the Royal Court. Mahaado, in a bid to catch the Tomb Robber, lured him to the tomb where rumours where said that the late Pharaoh was to be buried again.  The Tomb Robber killed him in the end… Imagine young Mana's hurt when she received news that her teacher was dead…"

Yami's heart lurched.

"Now, now… You couldn't bear to see young Mana hurt now, can you??"

The Pharaoh had always a soft spot whenever the protégée of the Priest of the Millennium Ring was concerned. He had grown up with her all his life, and were bosom friends with each other. News of her teacher's death had made a huge impact on her, as she had seemingly shrunk in on herself. It wrenched at Yami's heart whenever he saw her like that…

"You're lying."

"Oh, am I now? Don't tell me you really don't have feelings for the Dark Magician Girl??"

The Pharaoh growled and made a mad lunge for Marik, as Marik merely laughed at the fuming young king and retreated back into the shadows. Yami's hands caught on air where it should have been Marik's throat, and he dropped his hands to his sides, slamming a hand on the table as he upset several documents and scattered them all over the floor.

He gasped heavily, his golden bangs falling into his crimson eyes, which were now filled with worry and confusion. Dare he command Mahaado to stay in the palace rather then going out to kill Bakura and get killed himself?? Or would he let the Priest of the Millennium Ring go on with his plan and see Mana depressed over everything when she knew that her mentor was never coming back??

He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Ever.

* * *

With a triumphant roar Diabound crashed through all of the barriers with a powerful thrust, before disappearing back into Bakura's body. The spirit creature had cleared a path for them through the narrow passageway.

They reached an even narrower passageway and a sign drew their attention. The hieroglyphics were bordered by Exodia the Forbidden One, with its large bronze hands closing over the text. 

_Dare disturb the Pharaoh's eternal sleep,_

_The result shall be that you tear and weep,_

_What you had sown you shall reap,_

_Through your limbs and body death shall seep._

Bakura let out a disbelieving snort. "Load of shit," he muttered, continuing on his way with Kira trailing behind. They reached a chamber with a passageway in the middle. On either side was a steep drop into a dark forbidding abyss. 

Kira started forward, before Bakura let out a shout of warning. Kira's foot triggered a secret switch, and Bakura pulled her away from where she was standing not a moment too soon – A large murder axe came swooshing by a second later where she had originally been.

"Thanks," Kira said, slightly shaken.

"Be more careful next time. You could have been killed."

Kira nodded soundlessly, as Bakura leapt up onto the top of the axe, and motioned for her to jump on. Kira sucked in a deep breath, as she gave a flying leap and successfully landed on the axe too. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

A few minutes later, they were already on the other side of the chambers. They continued forwards, dodging several arrows and bottomless pits, before they came to a closed door. Bakura tentatively pulled at one of the handles, before jumping out of the way as the doors opened of their own accord.

There, a sarcophagus with the face of the late Pharaoh engraved on top with countless jewels and gems embedded in it, stood in the middle of glittering treasure. The faces of Bakura and Kira quickly lit up.

"Now… what say that we pay the Pharaoh a visit the first thing the very next day??"

*******

**To be continued:**

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Six: Breaking and Entering**

*******

Bakura, Kira and Malik have successfully got their hands on Pharaoh Akunamukanon's treasures. They pay a little 'surprise visit' to the young Pharaoh of the eighteen dynasty and his six High Priests, bent on stirring up unrest in the Palace. Will Bel um Fal (Yami) play along with them, or will he fall prey to Marik's trap and stop them from playing out how history was supposed to end??

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

Finally I managed to get past all my homework and get off my lazy butt to write this fifth chappie of SotBM!! Yes!! *does little victory dance of sorts*

**Shadow:**

*sweatdrops* Please read and review.

**Sef:**

*unfurls wings and lets out a screech*


	6. Breaking and Entering

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness Fire**

*******

**Chapter Six: Breaking and Entering**

*******

There's a new transfer student in Domino High and she turns out to be Malik Ishtar's foster sister. She hates Yami to the core and vice versa. But what happens when she is assigned to sit next to him in Class 1-B?? Will Bakura and Malik try to stop her from driving the former Pharaoh crazy?? Or will they just sit back and watch Yami meet his match – in a girl who has the gift of Fire and Shadow Majic?? But meanwhile, a long-gone enemy has resurfaced from the Shadow Realm, and he altering the course of history in Ancient Egypt, 3000 years ago. Will the rivals team up to destroy him, or will they fail and let him take over both Upper and Lower Egypt??

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

I'm baack!! ^^ Have just finished collecting red packets from relatives!! It's the Chinese New Year people!! Happy Chinese New Year to all those who celebrate it!! ^^

**Keaira Ishtar:**

Currently she's sugar-high about how much money she has collected…

**Shadow:**

You are absolutely right.

**Akiko-Saulli – **I'm on your favs? Cool! Thanks to you and everyone else who has put my story on their favs!

**Trueyamigirlfriend – **Yeah, I read the manga. I find that it's much more accurate then the dub version… *kills dub version* Yeah, it is chapter 295 in the manga… at least I think it is…

**Darkness-Fire:**

*showers all reviewers who reviewed this story with plushies because she realized she has not been giving them to reviewers for two to three chapters…*

*******

**Disclaimer: *in monotone voice* Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Am sick of saying that every chapter. Steal my characters and die a very horrible death. *evil laugh***

*******

Bakura and Kira met Malik outside the tomb, their arms loaded with all the treasures they could get their hands on. A lone sarcophagus trailed behind them, held by a rope around its throat. Malik's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the treasures. He blinked a few times in succession, making sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Man, we could sell all of this, and be rich!!"

Kira slapped her foster brother upside the head, earning an indignant 'Ow!' from the blond assassin. "No, dearest brother, unless you want to be stuck here for the rest of eternity, we do not sell these treasures."

"Instead, we go straight to the Pharaoh, and act out what was supposed to be done 3000 years ago. Now I hope that Yami is going to keep his part of the bargain to help us drive out Marik," Bakura said. 

* * *

"We're going to break into the palace in broad daylight?"

"Shut up," the silver-haired tomb robber growled, mentally calculating on how to get past all those guards without getting any of his companions and himself hurt. "Take your weapons. We're charging in." 

"What??" both his companions yelled in unison. So much for planning.

Grabbing his scimitar, and the rope connecting to the corpse of the late Akunamukanon, Bakura leapt first into the palace grounds, and faced the palace guards, who bristled immediately, seeing an intruder so boldly, stride up to them. Seconds later two others joined him, a girl with silver streaked golden hair, and an assassin with blond hair, who the guards had immediately recognized as the one who had killed Akunamukanon.

"Who are you who dare to walk upon the holy ground of the Pharaoh?" one of the guards shouted, pointing the tip of his spear at them. At the same time, the other guards around him did the same.

Bakura merely laughed, showing off the treasures that were on him. A shock of realization shot through the guards.

"Those gold and silver are for the late Pharaoh, father of Bel um Fal, you are a tomb robber!!" another guard said, taking a step back in awe.

"Of course!! Took you long enough, you imbeciles! My friends and I are not here to grace you with our presence!! Tell the worthless Pharaoh that the King of Tomb Robbers of Kuru Eruna village is here to meet him!!" Bakura smirked.

"You dare speak of the living God in this way!! Guards, take him and his comrades!!" the captain of the guards yelled, as his subordinates lunged at the three of them.

Malik smiled, as he whipped out a sabre and faced the surrounding guards. Beside him, Kira had already revealed two short knifes that she held in her hands. Bakura wielded the heavy scimitar with amazing ease, drawing blood as the guards lunged at him. Crimson splashed the white tiles of the palace floor. 

* * *

Isis' Millennium Tauk was the first to react; the Item glowed a bluish black, thrumming as it warned of an uncertain future. "The holy Tauk warns of a future that is uncertain, and can only be seen when decisions are truly made…"

The Millennium Ring glowered a menacing black as its five gold pointers came alive, pointing to the door that led to the Royal Hall. The High Priest Mahaado was alarmed, as with the rest of the Priests. "My Millennium Ring, it warns of a duo with evils that surpass those of ordinary criminals, and one with pureness such as any."

Bel um Fal merely sat on his throne, his eyebrows narrowed. The talk with Marik had confused him; it stirred his feelings towards Mana, and towards his allies who were currently fighting as hard as they could to stop the evil spirit from controlling the future. His mind was an alarming blank. He did not know what to do, how to think…

A guard burst into the Royal Hall, breath heaving, as he cried out, "The one who calls himself the King of Tomb Robbers is headed here, Your Highness! Along with the one who assassinated the late God and an unknown maiden!"

Seconds later, maniacal laughter filled their ears, as a tomb robber with silver hair burst into the picture, the blade of his scimitar crimson and dripping with blood. In his other hand was a rope which was connected to a mummified corpse.

The Pharaoh's heart skipped a beat. His father…

Two others flanked him, the blades of their weapons also bloody and stained.

"We finally meet, my _Pharaoh_," Bakura said coolly, his eyes hardened into a deep violet tinged with black, spitting out the last word like it was the venom of a dangerous king cobra. Inside however, his heart was beating erratically, he was worried about the future…

Yami remained silent, as Diabound rose out of Bakura, a magnificent yet menacing sight.

Two wings arched out and unfolded, the torso of a regal human guardian, with a headdress of a Pharaoh resting on its taut shoulders. Muscular arms flexed, as long fingers extended. Its waist narrowed down to the slender body of a snake, with scaly smooth skin that bounced off light from it. It lashed out in front, the snake having a mind of its own, its mouth exposing a hollow dark hole with fangs protruding from the front. It let out a roar, a roar filled with danger and warning.

Similarly, a fire griffin and a silver fox rose out of their respective masters, howling and screeching roars of warning.

The griffin was made almost entirely out of fire, with lavender eyes that cast its stern gaze round the whole of the Royal Hall, its fiery wings stretched out to its full length, its regal eagle head held high, the lion body writhing with paws that landed in long claws. A cobra was its tail, lashing out behind it at any who dared to attack it from behind.

The silver fox reared, a howl erupting from its lips, as crimson fire flared from its heels, promising of agility and deftness. Its muzzle was tinged with white, as was the tip of its tail and the paws that ended in sharp claws. Its intelligent crimson eyes surveyed the scene – of guards yelling in fright, of High Priests struggling to bring the three beasts down with their own spirit creatures, and the Pharaoh who sat calmly in his throne.

* * *

"The tablet is half complete," Ryou breathed in awe, watching as the tablet slowly completed itself, bit by bit as ancient hieroglyphics etched themselves out like the work of an invisible carver, like a computer software loading itself. It was painfully slow, the silver-haired Hikari could feel his heart beating erratically, but knew that it was not of his own feelings.

It was Bakura's, his emotions thrumming through the distant soul link. Even though they were in separated bodies now, whenever one was feeling any kind of strong emotion, it would affect the other. This feeling now was of anxiety and uncertainty, of mixed feelings.

* * *

A wave of fire brought down the last spirit creature of the High Priests, as the tablet housing the last creature cracked halfway down the solid stone, and shattered with a loud thunderous noise. Emotions racing, Yami gathered the courage to stand up from his throne.

_I don't know what to do anymore…_

* * *

Yugi Motou jerked awake, his head shooting up from where he had rested on his homework. His heart was pounding, unsure, confusion swamped his thoughts… And… this was not of his feelings… but of someone else, someone close to him…

_Yami!_

Then, surprisingly, his heart settled, though still pounding lightly. It was almost as if Yami had reached a decision for himself, a feeling of dread crept slyly into Yugi, making him shiver in the sudden cold. Now this was of the Millennium Puzzle that hung round his neck, warning him, warning Yami, but the former Pharaoh was too far away to hear…

_Yami!! Yami!_ Yugi cried out mentally, stronger this time, hoping his train of thoughts could reach the darker in another dimension. _Yami!_ He cried out once again, but this time, felt Yami pushing back, pushing his own cries out back into Yugi so hard that it lashed back onto him and threw him unconscious.

* * *

_Yami!!_

A shout rang in Yami's ears, one that he recognized immediately of his aibou, reaching out to him through the time dimension. But his mind was already set. Without really meaning it he pushed Yugi away, setting up a strong force-field of mental blockage.

_I'm sorry, aibou._

Then he sent the thoughts lashing back onto Yugi. A slump in the persistent thoughts, and Yami knew he had accidentally knocked his own aibou out. A thing even Bakura did not do to his own Hikari, and then Yami felt wretched. But Mana… And his father…

His own golden Item around his throat grew an intense bluish white, blinding those close to him, as he summoned the First God.

_Obelisk! The Tormentor!!_

A presence reawakened; a powerful presence that could only belong to…

A God.

Obelisk revealed itself, clad in dark blue skin. It was larger than all three of the spirit creatures of Bakura, Kira and Malik, and it towered over them with a twisted grin. Arms more muscular than that of Diabound, wings larger and more magnificent that that of Sef, and yet its large build did not make it any less agile than that of Pyralis. 

Kira's breath hitched.

Pyralis straightened herself, her silver head held high and proud. The fox lunged at the Tormentor, howling fiercely. But Obelisk raised its hand and with a mighty force at its disposal, backhanded the silver creature with almighty force that caused it to slam into the wall opposite it. The fox slid down the wall, her strength somehow exhausted in a matter of minutes. 

Kira collapsed on her knees, breathing harshly as a trail of blood made its way down the corner of her mouth. 

Both Malik and Bakura growled deep in their throats, as the blond rushed over to Kira and helped her up from the ground. Malik felt a deep fury building up inside him, _Yami was not supposed to injure Kira this badly!! Damn that Pharaoh… Sef!!_

With a swift gesture of his tanned hand, the assassin directed Sef to attack the towering God. But it was of no use, he realized even before Sef lunged at the blue-skinned God. Obelisk was far more powerful than all three of their spirit creatures combined.

The griffin's attack on the Tormentor rebounded on itself with twice as much more velocity and strength than ever before. The cobra tail hissed; exposing its fangs as its hood billowed out. It spat poison, but it was no use as the Tormentor grabbed its throat and threw it back against the wall next to Pyralis.

Malik coughed up blood himself, collapsing to the floor himself. Sweat dripped down his skin, staining the ends of his sun-bleached blond hair a deep golden. His skin was deathly pale, as he fought to keep down the coppery substance that was threatening to vomit itself up from his mouth.

_Diabound!!_ Bakura yelled to his own creature, as he realized with a thrill of horror that both of his companions were sliding into unconsciousness. _Pharaoh, what have you kept to our bargain? Betrayal?_

The creature flew up to the high ceilings of the Royal Hall, the tail of a snake hissing in anger. Then it folded its wings, diving down towards Obelisk, screeching.

Another horrible smirk twisted the lips of the God.

* * *

Ryou Bakura suddenly fell to the floor, as nerve-wracking pain shot through the whole of his body. He was feeling hurt, anger… betrayal? Betrayal as in one of the utmost order, painful and angry. __

_Yami?? Yami!!_ He yelled, addressing his darker half although he knew it was useless, the tomb robber couldn't hear him, amongst all of the broken emotions and pain. _Yami Yugi must have done something…_

_Betrayal!! _The word rang repeatedly in his mind. _Yugi!_

Ignoring the Tablet, the silver-haired teenager ran to his phone and dialed Yugi's number. Sugoruku Motou was out on one of the Duel Monsters conventions, leaving only Yugi unattended at home. The ring of the telephone punctuated at regular intervals, but there was no answer.

* * *

Bakura was flung back as the wounded cry of his spirit creature rang out, echoing around the hall. Diabound fell to the floor with a sickening thud, of power lost, of betrayal. The silver-haired one cast a gaze at Kira and Malik; they were unconscious already, breathing slow and hurt.

He himself was seriously injured. Crimson stained his lips as he flung both hands on the floor to steady himself, he could feel darkness trying to envelop him. Blackness blurred the edges of his vision.

"Yami! A betrayer, that's what you are!!"he managed to cry out.

The young king felt something pull at his heart, but dismissed it immediately. Surprisingly, he was feeling no remorse over his act of betrayal…

"I know not of this Yami that you talk of, Tomb Robber," the Pharaoh said, his tone soft and cold, like the icy wind that blew past the desert at night.

"You—" Bakura let the comforting darkness finally wash over him in torrents, as he fell unconscious.

Yami turned to his guards, who were staring in awe as the Tormentor disappeared into thin air. 

"Guards. Take them to the dungeons."

*******

**To be continued:**

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Seven: Cold Dungeons**

*******

Bakura, Kira and Malik are brought into the dungeons, terribly weak and unable to summon their spirit creatures. Who will they meet in the dungeons that boast of the darkness and the cold?? A friend? A foe? Or both?? What was Yami thinking off by allowing himself to be misled by Marik??

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

I think that I made Yami too much of a jerk in this chapter… hmm… Poor Bakura. And Kira, and Malik, and Yugi, and Ryou…

**Shadow:**

We get the point, D-F.

**Darkness-Fire:**

Yeah, yeah. Anyway, look out for a certain blonde protégée of the Dark Magician, Mahaado in the next chappie!! In the meanwhile, read and review!! Plushies are the reward!! Review!!


	7. Cold Dungeons

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

**Chapter Seven: Cold Dungeons**

*******

There's a new transfer student in Domino High and she turns out to be Malik Ishtar's foster sister. She hates Yami to the core and vice versa. But what happens when she is assigned to sit next to him in Class 1-B?? Will Bakura and Malik try to stop her from driving the former Pharaoh crazy?? Or will they just sit back and watch Yami meet his match – in a girl who has the gift of Fire and Shadow Majic?? But meanwhile, a long-gone enemy has resurfaced from the Shadow Realm, and he altering the course of history in Ancient Egypt, 3000 years ago. Will the rivals team up to destroy him, or will they fail and let him take over both Upper and Lower Egypt??

*******

**Darkness-Fire: **

Ah yes!! I'm baack!! After weeks of homework and assignments and tests and evil teachers, I'm baack!! So sorry for not updating earlier!! *sobs* Forgive me? *puppy-dog eyes* 

**Shadow:**

Right… 

**Darkness-Fire:**

*ignores muse* I finally found some well-deserved off-time all to myself, so I decided not to keep all of you out there in suspense for what will happen in this chapter… *sees past chapters* Alright… who messed up my format?? The spaces in between the paragraphs are thrown completely off track!! Grr…  Ah hell… I have no time to straighten that out…

**Trueyamigirlfriend – **o.O… Yami plotting revenge against Bakura… Anyways… thanks for your review!! *gives plushie*

**Rach – **Thanks for your review Rach!! How's school going on for you?? *Gives Seto plushie*

**Akiko-Saulii – **I just realised I spelled your pen-name wrongly in the last chapter… *smacks herself on forehead* so sorry!! Thanks for your review!! *gives plushie*

**Darkness-Fire:**

Now… The long awaited chapter for SotBM!! 

*******

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did though… *sighs* Steal my OCs and die!! Muahahaha…**

*******

Kira jolted awake, finding herself in a prison cell. She tried to move, and found that her hands were currently tied behind her back. Looking around, she saw Malik a few feet away from her in the same cell, still unconscious. Like her, weak, and covered in wounds. 

Memories of what had happened yesterday suddenly rushed back to her with velocity, making her head throb in pain. She shook her head to clear it, and in doing so, the strip of cloth tying her hair into a ponytail fell away, and in a swift movement, her hair unravelled and fell over her shoulders. 

_Yami… Obelisk… he betrayed us…_

Slowly and painfully, she gathered herself up from the cold floor of the dungeon, and inched over to Malik. Kira nudged her foster brother gently, smiling a little as he stirred finally, his blond hair dishevelled and lavender eyes unfocused.

"Wha—what happened…?"

"Obelisk happened, that's what. That Pharaoh is a traitor…" Kira snapped, her dark hazel eyes hardening into a shade of almond. "And his guards threw us into the dungeons, which why we are here now with our hands tied behind our backs."

Malik felt around for his sabre, and found that it wasn't there… damned guards.

Reaching out in his mind, he searched for Sef… but he couldn't reach the fire griffin… 

_Sef!! Where the hell are you??_

Silence.

_Sef!! Answer me… Please._

A weak beating of wings echoed around his mind. A weak screech. The sound of feathers and fur as the griffin tried to draw itself up.

_Sef is too weak to carry on…_

A thud, a flurry of wings as the creature fell.

A painful sensation graced his back, and Malik winced. The creature had injured his wings.

Turning to face Kira fully, he asked, "Bakura?? Where is he…?"

"I… I don't know…" Kira admitted. Her own attempt at calling upon Pyralis had failed. The white fox had serious gashes across her swift legs, cutting off the most valuable ability it had – speed. It couldn't even stand now, let alone run. The vixen couldn't help them now.

* * *

Realising that something was terribly wrong, Ryou bolted out of his house, pulling on a jacket to shield himself from the cool wind. His legs carried him faithfully to the Kame Game shop, where he stopped at the door, catching his breath. A flash of pain hit him across the right arm.

_Yami… hang on…_

Bearing the pain that he was sure his own Yami was feeling, he noticed that the shop was left open. Bursting into the shop, he realised that it was empty. It was most unlike Yugi to leave the game shop unattended… He sprinted up the narrow staircase that he was sure connected the game shop to the Motou residence together, and found Yugi's room.

Knocking on it, Ryou bellowed Yugi's name, hoping that the little one was alright. There was no answer, and Ryou immediately knew that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Letting out a small cry of frustration as he found that the door was locked, he backtracked a few steps.

Drawing a deep breath, he assaulted the stubborn door many times, ramming into it with his shoulder, before the door finally gave.

Stumbling into the room, Ryou found the younger Motou unconscious; his tri-coloured head slumped on the table, cushioned from a bruise by his arms spread out in front of him. 

_Yami no Yugi… how could you…?_

* * *

"My… my… my… May I join you??" A scathing voice laughed, a figure appearing out of nowhere in a mist of shadows.

Lavender and dark hazel met pools of cold dark lavender.

"Marik!!" Malik spat venomously, his clear lavender eyes narrowed in anger. The spirit of hate had killed his father, and had tried to kill everyone in the Battle City, before Yami had banished him. No… not Yami… the nameless Pharaoh. He had long severed any ties of friendship with the Egyptian spirit ever since he betrayed them.

"And how are you, dear dear Hikari?" Marik said coolly.

"You are no Yami of mine!!" Malik snapped at the taller one. 

"Hikari… What a thing to say… I am after all your Yami. You were the one who created me…"

"And you were the one who hurt me!!" retorted Malik, fire flaring in his lavender eyes. "Which Yami would ever hurt his other? Which Yami wouldn't help his Hikari get back onto his feet? All these things… you never did for me, Marik!! What kinda Yami do you call yourself??"

"Malik…" whispered Kira fearfully. She had never seen her brother so worked up before… She had never been there in the Battle City… she had only seen the newspapers reporting who had participated in the finals of the tournament. 

She hadn't known then, that her brother was the ringleader of the Ghouls… until Isis had tearfully told her over the phone. She was shocked. Isis had then told her that Marik was the one who had killed the older Ishtar, her foster father. The only reason she hadn't known, it was because Isis had wiped her memories of the incident with the Millennium Tauk.

"But I helped you kill your father. You hated him, didn't you?? Hated him for bestowing upon you the curse of all Grave Keepers. And I knew. I knew and helped you kill him. Isn't that called helping, dear Hikari??" said Marik, a smirk twisting his lips.

"No…" Malik murmured softly.

"And yet you let the Pharaoh banish me into the Shadow Realm… Do you even have a heart, Hikari?"

Malik looked away, and Marik laughed. 

"I knew it!! I am right, aren't I?" The blond spirit of hate laughed softly.

"Marik! Stop it!!" Kira shouted, her voice quivering at the edges. She never knew… never knew that Malik hated his own father so much that he wanted him dead. "Get out of here!! Get lost!! NOW!"

"As you wish, my lady," Marik chuckled, giving her a mock bow. The spirit cast a glance at Malik, smirked, and disappeared in a whirl of screaming shadows.

Malik collapsed on the ground, shuddering violently. "He's right… I wanted my own father dead…"

"Malik… brother… it's not your fault…"

"It is!! If I hadn't been so concerned with hatred, Marik might never have been created… And, and father wouldn't have been killed…"

"Malik!! Get a hold of yourself!! Father's dead and nothing can change the fact that he is!! Marik's just twisting your words around, trying to get you to surrender!! Can't you see that??" Kira shouted at him.

The blond teenager fell silent, pondering her words.

They both looked up when they heard voices.

"But Miss Mana!! The Pharaoh said that nobody is to visit the prisoners!!" an exasperated voice said, obviously one of the guards.

"I don't care; he has no right to stop me from visiting them!! And they'll starve if they have no food!!" a female voice shot back.

"But Miss Mana!! They are criminals; they robbed the tomb of the Pharaoh's father…"

"No buts!! I want to see them and I want to see them now!!"

A girl with long golden hair entered their field of vision. The two teenagers immediately recognised her as the protégée of Mahaado, the holder of the Millennium Ring.

"Face your backs to me," she said, whipping out a small knife.

Kira regarded her suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt cha…" Mana said cheerfully, as she gestured to the ropes tying their hands together.

Kira sighed, and offered her hands to her. Within a few minutes, there was a clear snap and the girl pulled her hands apart, rubbing her swollen wrists soothingly. Mana did the same for Malik. 

"Thank you, Mana…" Kira said gratefully. Sure, Yami may be a traitor, but at least the girl in front of her was helping them to at least get rid of some discomfort. The ropes had dug into her skin harshly, causing deep red marks around her wrists.

"Sure thing… but how did you know my name??" Mana asked suspiciously.

"I… erm… I…"

"She heard the guards talking about Mahaado the holder of the Millennium Ring and they mentioned you, his protégée…" Malik piped in helpfully.

"Yes, that's it…" Kira smiled nervously.

"I see."

"Pardon me for asking… but… do you know where our companion is??" Malik asked worriedly.

"Your companion??" Mana tilted her head quizzically.

"The one with the silver hair and violet eyes…"

Mana shook her head sadly. "You mean the tomb robber… Yes, I do know about him. I believe the Pharaoh is conversing with him right now."

"What??"

* * *

Bakura started as a cold liquid was dumped carelessly on him, jolting him awake. He blinked, and shook the water out of his hair. 

"Alright… who was the fool who…" He looked up.

"You!!" Bakura spat, his violet eyes narrowed dangerously at his supposed-to-be ally, who was currently holding an empty water bucket in one of his hands. 

"You're awake," Yami said simply.

Bakura suppressed a flinch. His voice was… cold?

"Honestly I would have believed that the Pharaohs were trained to recognise if a person was awake or asleep," Bakura said sarcastically, rising up to his full height. His muscles ached, as the pain washed over him in torrents. He glared at the shorter Egyptian before him.

The Pharaoh shrugged his shoulders fractionally.

Bakura snorted; he knew that he wouldn't be able to summon Diabound now, with him so seriously wounded. He would bide his time, waiting until he had healed sufficiently.

* * *

Ryou shook Yugi's shoulders frantically, praying that the boy was alright.

Yugi finally cracked a violet eye open, staring at Ryou blearily. 

"Ryou… What happened…?"

"Yugi you're awake. Bloody hell I thought Yami had hurt you or something…"

* * *

"Look Bakura… I didn't mean to…" Yami started to say, but Bakura cut him off.

"Yami, I don't want to hear your explanations. You broke your promise to us Yami. All for what?? A girl who you know doesn't even love you!! And for that… Marik's going to screw the future!"

"Bakura… I…"

"I know what's it's like to have feelings for somebody whom you're not sure likes you back, Yami!! Damnit, Yami, I don't even know if she cares!!"

Yami arched an eyebrow, obviously shocked. "You don't mean…"

"Yes."

"By Ra. And she… she doesn't know about it yet??"

"No…"

"Then surely you understand Bakura!! I can't lose her. I lost her once, I can't lose her again!! When her teacher was killed by you, Bakura!! Ra, I never thought I'd seen somebody so upset!!"

"You can't just change the past and hope that everything would turn out all right in the end, Pharaoh!! Reality doesn't work like that!! We're just… just playing right into Marik's hands!!" Bakura yelled back at him.

"But…"

"You know the way Marik works, Yami!! He confuses people and lets them be his pawns!! And you, you are turning into one of them right now, Pharaoh!!" shouted Bakura, his violet eyes narrowed.

"Just as I thought, Tomb Robber. You don't understand. You never will. Prepare to be executed the day after the next," said Yami, regaining his composure. Turning on his heels, he stalked out of the dungeons, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Oh but I do understand, Yami!! You're blinded, Pharaoh!! For a thing that doesn't exist!!" Bakura yelled after him, frustrated and tired.

The silver-haired tomb robber sank onto his knees, breathing harshly.

*******

**To be continued:**

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Eight: Sparks Fly**

*******

Mana helps Malik and Kira when requested to help them escape, but at what cost? What will happen if Mahaado finds out? Bakura is visited by one of the six High Priests. And the one that visits him wields tremendous power; the power of a blue-eyed white dragon. What does he want with the tomb robber? And will Bakura escape his own execution??

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

I admit, that last part was weird… ^^U But it's just a bit of the romance part coming in… I think…

**Shadow:**

You think??

**Darkness-Fire:**

Ah hell, you know that I suck big time at romance… Anyways, read and review!! And if you want a particular plushie, remember to include that in your review!! ^^ Yes, I think that's all for this chapter. Bai!!


	8. Sparks Fly

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

**Chapter Eight: Sparks Fly**

*******

There's a new transfer student in Domino High and she turns out to be Malik Ishtar's foster sister. She hates Yami to the core and vice versa. But what happens when she is assigned to sit next to him in Class 1-B?? Will Bakura and Malik try to stop her from driving the former Pharaoh crazy?? Or will they just sit back and watch Yami meet his match – in a girl who has the gift of Fire and Shadow Majic?? But meanwhile, a long-gone enemy has resurfaced from the Shadow Realm, and he altering the course of history in Ancient Egypt, 3000 years ago. Will the rivals team up to destroy him, or will they fail and let him take over both Upper and Lower Egypt??

*******

**Darkness-Fire: **

… *is silent*

**Shadow:**

Darkness-Fire?? Oi, you mute??

**Darkness-Fire:**

*glares at Keaira Ishtar expectantly*

**Keaira Ishtar:**

She lost her voice. *shrugs* Now she can only make little squeaky noises.

**Shadow:**

She lost her voice?? What… How??

**Darkness-Fire:**

*scribbles on spare piece of paper* *thrusts it at Keaira to read*

**Keaira Ishtar:**

*scrolls through it thoroughly* Apparently, she attended a three-day camp at her school, shouted herself into oblivion with 5 or so class cheers with her class continually and repeatedly, lost her voice halfway through the final day. 

**Darkness-Fire:**

*scribbles some more*

**Keaira Ishtar:**

And they didn't win the class competition. She wants to murder somebody by the way, so Shadow, you better not infuriate her.

**Trueyamigirlfriend – ***scribbles*Thanks for your encouragement!! Well… since you don't really like any character in particular… *gives voodoo doll*

**Akiko-Saulii - ***scribbles* Thanks!! Since your latest story is about Ryou, then… *gives Ryou Bakura plushie*

**Yugia - ***scribbles* Sorry, don't have much time on my hands to write back… loads of projects and presentations to finish, so… sorry. *Gives Yami no Yugi plushie*

**Illenois – ***scribbles* Aah! You finally reviewed! Get working on a story, will you? *Gives Bakura plushie*  

**Rach – ***scribbles* You love the way I describe things? Glad you have time to read this!! Thanks a lot Rach!! *Gives Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie*

**Darkness-Fire:**

*gets a bit of her voice back* *hoarsely* I failed my history test by the way. It was a total killer. Around 52% of my whole level failed. I got 9/20. 

**Keaira Ishtar:**

Doesn't help that her school is one of the most reputed top secondary schools in the whole of her country, either, you know. I heard her History teacher complain about how bad the class was. Oh, and the method of schooling ages are different between the countries, so in her secondary school, students from 13-16 years attend. So… ehheh. Guess her age. Her school is also a girls' school, so she and her classmates are pretty united. (Ignore her first bio if you saw it. She's not 14. That was a typing error. =.=U

**Darkness-Fire: **

1/10 rocks. Insult my class and you'll never hear the end of it. I'm not kidding. To all our school mates from 1/7 and 1/9, thanks for cheering for us during the games.

Eighth chappie for SotBM, uploaded. Enjoy. *grins*

*******

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nobody does, except for that Japanese dude… *sighs***

*******

"Mana… do you think you could help us…?" Kira said seriously, regarding the blonde girl, who handed out their food through the bars of the prison cell. 

The girl looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry… I can't."

Kira's heart began to beat more erratically now. It was just a few hours before Bakura's execution. If the silver-haired tomb robber was to die now, the future would be as good as gone. 

Malik looked away from them. "Kira… she has her own troubles. There's no need to force her."

Kira was not able to control her temper. She snapped. "Why Mana? Are you on such close terms with the Pharaoh that his judgment is starting to affect you?"

"Kira…" Malik said warningly, his lavender eyes flashing.

The girl ignored him completely, as her head snapped back to face Mana. 

"Kira… I…"

"Why, Dark Magician Girl? Is it because of the sins we have done? Is it because we have destroyed the deeds of heaven, the deeds of Ra? Is robbing the late Pharaoh's tomb really tantamount to banishing oneself to eternal hell?"

_Why had she called me the Dark Magician Girl…?_

"Or is it because you are afraid that the Pharaoh and your master will get hurt in the process?"

At this, Mana completely lost her holding on the bowl of grain that she was holding. Porcelain shattered and scattered itself on the ground. Shock reigned throughout her tanned face. "I…"

"—or is it the mere fact that we are tomb robbers?"

"No! It isn't…"

"Kira! Stop it!" shouted Malik.

Kira flung herself against the bars of the cell. "Tell me Mana! Why is it that you are not willing to help us? Bakura is not sentenced to death because of his tomb robbing!! There is another reason as to why Bel um Fal will kill him so coolly!"

Mana took a few steps back and asked warily. "Then why? What is it?"

"Bel um Fal hates him. He's scared of the future that must come true; will come true. And he's scared of what will happen to you."

Disbelief. Disbelief was etched all over Mana's face.

"What… what do you mean…?"

~~~

"Tomb robber, wake up," a cold voice stirred the silver-haired one from his slumber.

Violet eyes snapped up to meet ice blue one.

"What do you want?" Bakura snarled at the High Priest.

Seto curled his fingers protectively over the Millennium Rod, staring straight back at the thief. "I'd advise you to be more respectful of those of higher rank, filth."

The remark hit a nerve. The tomb robber was definitely not filth. Anger rose up in him like a devouring shadow. Shadow Magic was starting to feed more power into his weakened Diabound.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Bakura bit out slowly, gradually bringing his temper under control.

"I have come with a proposition, to make, tomb robber."

Bakura arched his eyebrow.

A white dragon formed, wrapped around the high priest. 

"Ah. The pale girl with blue eyes. She sacrificed herself for you, did she not? She gave you the ka of the dragon that is said to be as powerful as the three gods."

Seto's eyes narrowed. Bakura took that as a sign to keep on infuriating the brown-haired priest. "That had nothing to do with you, filth."

"It hurt when she gave her life to you, no? It struck into your heart like a knife, when she said that she was willing to sacrifice herself in order to help you? Did you cry, when she splashed her blood on the holy altar to give her ka to you?"

"Liar," Seto spat out. The white dragon reared its great head and growled.

"You know as well as I am that I am not lying, High Priest," snarled Bakura darkly, his hands balling into fists. "It hurt dearly, deeply when the one you loved joined Hades in the Underworld."

"Do not steer away from the subject here," Seto snapped, as the white dragon uncurled and stretched its white wings. Warm blue eyes, so unlike its master, took in the defiant tomb robber and roared. 

"Yes, I recalled you said that you had a little proposition to make."

"Funny that your demented mind managed to remember," Seto smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Cut the insults, priest," Bakura snapped.

"Any Ra-damned way, I have a little proposition to make," Seto snapped again. His patience was really starting to wear thin with the tomb robber. "Here's the deal. I get you out of prison and you do me a favour the next time if I need any help."

Bakura contemplated it for a moment. "Yeah, right. And how am I supposed to know if you'll give me the slip and let me be killed by the guards?"

"Look, I will only help you during the execution. Ra knows that your dear friends will definitely escape and try to get you out. When you are escaping, I will use the Millennium Rod to control the guards' minds and let you escape amidst the chaos."

Bakura rolled his violet eyes. "Fat load of help that is."

"You take it, or leave it. One tomb robber less in Egypt does me no harm."

"Fine," Bakura sighed.

"Good. And remember our deal."

~~~

"We can't tell you that Mana," Malik cut in hurriedly, lest Kira tell the entire story to her. The results would be devastating. Mana might refuse to set them free if she knew that her teacher was going to die if she let them rescue Bakura. The saddest fact was that Mana didn't know. She couldn't know. Until it was too late.

"So how about it?" pressed Malik urgently. There were only a few more hours to spare before their friend lost his head. "Will you help us?"

~~~

"Yugi… tell me what happened!"

Yugi rubbed his aching temples. The mental blow had taken a lot out of him.

_Why Yami? Why…_

"Yami… he… knocked me out."

"He— what?" Ryou was filled with shocked. Never in his life did he ever think that the spirit would dare harm his own hikari. Even Bakura, rough and ruthless as he was, did not do it. "Do… do you blame him?"

"I… I don't know. He feels sorry for it though… I remember him saying sorry to me before everything went black."

~~~

"There are only a few hours left before your execution, tomb robber. I suggest that you cherish the last remaining moments of your life," Seto said coldly.

"I'll live far longer than you ever will, Priest," clipped Bakura sarcastically.

"We'll see. If your friends arrive in time…" scoffed Seto. He himself was a loner, he did not believe in friends. He trusted that he could live without them. Thus, he had led a very isolated life from young. Seto allowed the white dragon to return to his body and, giving a swift inclining of the head to Bakura, swept away from the dungeons.

"Real nice guy he is… I could feel the temperature dropping a few dozen degrees," said Bakura scathingly, as he glared at the steadily retreating back of the Millennium Item holder.

~~~

"Thank you Mana, for your help," Malik thanked the blonde.

"I'm still not sure if I've done the right thing… by helping you…" mused the young protégée of Mahaado, shifting her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Both of them had masks, well, black veils actually, covering half of their faces to prevent identification by others, as they crept down the hallway leading out to freedom. 

"I honestly hope nobody's gonna notice us…" said Malik, his eyebrows starting to knit together.

They rounded the corner and bumped into Seto. Malik and Kira shied away immediately, hiding their faces. Mana apologized profusely to the cold young man. Being her elder, he had every right to deserve respect from her. 

_If Bakura found out that I was disguised as a palace maid I'm never going to live this down… Well, providing he survives the execution, of course,_ Malik cursed mentally, as he and Kira immediately curtseyed and paid their respects to him. A sly glance to his left told him that Kira certainly didn't enjoy bowing down to the arrogant Priest either.

"Watch where you're going, Miss Mana," Seto intoned coldly, and Kira suddenly felt the urge to knock the stuffing out of the guy. "Who are they?" Seto asked, his blue eyes taking in the two maids before him.

"They-they are the new maids, sir. I've been… instructed to show them about the palace grounds," Mana said hurriedly, struggling to hide the truth from the Priest.

A gentle soft croon sounded in Seto's mind, alerting him that the maids were not what they seemed. Seto's eyebrows lifted fractionally when he recognized the palace maids for who they really were.

"Hnn. Carry on then," Seto said, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice at seeing Malik dressed as a palace maid. He stalked off.

"Thank you, sir," the three chorused dully, before continuing on their way to the exit.

~~~

"All is ready for the tomb robber's execution, My Highness," Mahaado reported, bowing respectfully to the young Pharaoh who sat in the High Throne. 

"Good," the Pharaoh's eyes lit up, and his voice was so low that it was menacing, a low growl of a regal sphinx ready to strike. "Lead him out onto the execution grounds now."

~~~

Mana led the two out by the back of the Palace. "Good luck," she bid them, and turned away to head back to the palace. A shout stopped her in her tracks. 

"Mana!!"

Kira ran up to her, even as Malik called up his chestnut horse and a black mare. (A/N: Don't ask me how he did that. Do not ask me how he did that. I do not know.)

"Thanks so much for helping us… I'm so sorry that I lost my temper at you just now…"

"It's okay, Kira, I understand," smiled Mana encouragingly.

Malik had already hoisted himself up on his horse and was waiting impatiently for Kira. Kira quickly diverted her attention to her friend and back again to the blonde. 

"Look, Mana, there's not much time. Remember… do not grieve. There's nothing worth to grieve for…"

A shrill whistle reminded her to hurry up with her conversation.

"Huh? What…"

"Just remember Mana… do not grieve…"

"What…"

But Kira had already jumped onto her black mare and clucked her tongue in her ear. Twin daggers hung by her side, clinking together slightly whenever she shifted. The veil still covering her face, she nodded to Mana, bidding a farewell. The black mare started when Kira kicked her flanks and set off at a fast run.

It might be the last time they were seeing each other. The next time, they would meet as enemies.

*******

**To be continued:**

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Nine: The Price to Pay **

*******

Would Malik and Kira arrive in time to save Bakura? And what will happen from then on? Mahaado sets a trap for the silver-haired tomb robber, and Bel um Fal is at a loss. Seto meanwhile plots to usurp the throne from his cousin with the ka of Kisara, Blue Eyes White Dragon, the monster that is said to surpass the Gods…How will Yami handle the crumbling from inside the palace, and face up against the tomb robber? What will happen to Mana?

*******

**Darkness-Fire**:

*scribbles* Finally the eighth chappie is done… I can rest again… *cheers* of course there is still the small problem of unfinished homework… but well… I can procrastinate once in a while right?

**Shadow:**

*shakes head* little kids, do not learn from her. She sets a bad example for you.

**Darkness-Fire:**

*holds up a sign* Read and review please! ^^


	9. The Price To Pay

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

*******

**By Darkness-Fire**

*******

**Chapter Nine: The Price to Pay**

*******

Rivals turn into allies, and then into enemies. Betrayal and murder are around every corner, and the past of 3000 years is in disarray as an evil spirit seeks to destroy all that there is. Thing is, will the rivals learn to trust again after a round of treachery by the Pharaoh?

*******

**Darkness-Fire:**

Haha. New summary as I was getting quite sick of the old one. *points upwards*

**Shadow:**

She's in a good mood today, and decided to come back to this neglected muse to start another chapter of SotBM. She passed her History test this time round, by the way.

**Darkness-Fire:**

Sorry to keep you all waiting! ^^U And now, the review responses!

**Nickoru – **I think I'm making all of you hate Yami. Haha! ^^U *gives Yami no Bakura plushie*

**Rach – **Uh… it's a figure of speech, Rach. *gives blue eyes white dragon plushie* Now you have three of them!

**Akiko-Saulii – **I really dunno how he does that. *whispers to Malik: How do you do that? Malik: ^^U *shrugs** Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. I guess I was partly disoriented cause of the camp. I was sun-burnt and my skin was peeling after a few days… . *gives Malik plushie*

**Shaedowe – **Well… melodramatic-ness is sometimes needed for you to imagine the scene more clearly in your mind… ^^ *gives Seto plushie*

**Trueyamigirlfriend - **^^U. Poor Kaiba. Glad you liked the voodoo doll! *gives another one for enemies*

*******

**Disclaimer: Do you see Yami ever losing a game against Bakura? No? Then it doesn't belong to me.**

*******

Bakura was led out onto the large palace grounds, where all the people of Egypt could see him clearly, and they cheered rapturously as he heard that arrogant brat Yami's voice announce to them that he was about to be rid of once and for all. 

His heart was thumping madly in his chest. Of course, he could summon Diabound to take care of it all, but his spirit creature was still weak, and certainly he didn't want to get impaled by multiple arrows if he had tried to escape.

Violet eyes scanned the crowd discreetly for any sign of tell-tale blond and silver hair. Instead, the clustering mass of black jostled, staring back at him. He looked up, farther into the distance. There were two black specks, coming ever nearer and nearer.

He turned away dejectedly.

Wait. _Two black specks? _He snapped his head back up, early knocking into the sabre that his executioner held above his head.

And he let a familiar smirk creep back on his face. 

~~~

Drums boomed imperiously, the drumbeats getting faster and faster every second, getting louder and louder, nearer and nearer. Malik was sure that his own heart was still beating erratically according to the beats. 

He urged the chestnut stallion on faster, until the only sound he could hear was the hot desert wind whistling in his ears and the feverish pounding of hooves on the fine sand beneath him. 

"Sef!" he called on his spirit creature, and the flaming griffin appeared, flying alongside him in a swirl of red and orange, the temperature rising a dozen degrees in a split instant. Its great head reared regally, screeching in defiance. It had recovered well during the time they had spent in the dungeons, thanks to Mana's help.

Next to him, Kira summoned her own creature, and soon the sleek silver fox streaked ahead of them, its only tail billowing out into nine exact replicas of lashing fire. Malik smirked, his lavender eyes narrowing in eager anticipation of what would happen.

_Our dear 'ally' is about to find out what happens to traitors…_

~~~

Yami sat, in his high throne, surrounded by his six High Priests, three on either side of him.

He watched in morbid fascination as the burly executioner raised the large sabre above Bakura's head, about to hack down severely on the silver-haired tomb robber. 

Seto's blue eyes, shadowed heavily by chestnut locks, glinted mysteriously. He held the Millennium Rod behind his back, and started murmuring an incantation under his breath, whispering words that were carried on the wind, the ancient scrolls of lost Hieroglyphics issuing quietly out of his lips.

The golden item glowed bluish silver, and all the archers stationed around the execution site froze, their once attentive eyes now glazed and unfocused.

He gave a half-smile, as the scene below them erupted.

The dragon inside crooned proudly.

~~~

First, an arrow shot directly at the executioner's fat hand, causing his grip to falter and knock the sabre out of his hand. The wound immediately turned a deadly purplish-black, as the heavily built man dropped to the ground, howling miserably. 

Yami shot up immediately from his throne, surprised.

Next, an enormous creature emerged out from Bakura, still looking battered, but strong enough to ward off any blows. It gave a howl, and severing the bonds that held his master, backhanded the helpless executioner forcefully across the palace grounds.

A stream of fire bombarded the scene, sending the screaming Egyptians into complete confusion, scattering out from the scene of mayhem. The archers were motionless, seemingly frozen. 

The Pharaoh turned expectantly to his equally disoriented Priests and demanded an explanation. But they could give none. Seto kept his mouth firmly shut. 

In a split second, two figures on horses entered the execution grounds, and Yami recognized them for who they were immediately.

Malik. And Kira. 

_Who in the name of Ra set them free?_ Yami thought frantically.

Kira immediately hoisted her friend up on the mount, and with a swift kick at the black mare's flank, turned a full half-circle on the spot and gestured to Malik to follow after her.

Yami flickered his gaze over to where one of the archers stood. There, beside the motionless soldier, stood a tall imposing blond spirit. _Marik!_

Marik snatched the bow from the man beside him, and drew back the bowstring, forming four arrows with his Shadow Magic as he did so. _Incompetent fools,_ he cursed inwardly. _I can't count on the Pharaoh to do the dirty work for me anymore. I'll have to take matters into my hands._ He aimed, and released them.

~~~

There was a scream.

The first arrow struck Malik in the shoulder. The next struck his spirit creature, as Sef shrieked in anger. The next struck the bow. The last struck the faithful stallion, caused it to rear up in pain and buck the blond teenager onto the sands. It itself fell with a loud thud, the wound in its flank spreading deadly tendrils of Shadows, wrapping themselves around the flailing horse in a case of darkness. The bow diminished, and so did the stallion, uttering its last neigh which echoed round the dunes.

Bakura slid down from the mare hurriedly, helping his fallen comrade up behind Kira, who looked too shocked for words. Threads of midnight had already begun their dance of black, weaving Malik's arm into night. 

"Leave! Leave and take Malik away from here!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be alright! Now go!!"

Kira nodded, and quickly steered her horse away.

Bakura whirled around to face the triumphant figure on the walls. He watched as Marik threw away the weapon he had used to fire. He watched, until he was sure his friends had left an adequate distance between themselves and him.

Sef had stayed behind to help him, though its strength was fast diminishing. The darkness had already devoured its left wing, now it could not fly. With a roar, it unleashed raw fury towards Marik through a ball of flame. 

Marik deflected the blow with a casual flick of his hand, letting the Shadows form a solid shield around him. Sef had to leap swiftly aside to avoid itself getting hit by its own attack. Bakura looked up, gritting his teeth. But Marik had gone, leaving only the remnants of his high laughter to invade his ears.

Now both wings of Sef had gone, encased in molten Shadows.

Yami and his Priests had come out to receive him with their own spirit creatures. 

"Damn."

~~~

The mare tripped, sending its riders toppling over her head to come tumbling to a stop in the sand. Ignoring the pain in her ankle, she crept over the Malik, who laid face-down on the golden sands. She turned him over to face her, and saw that he was slick with sweat. 

The Shadows had already rendered his right arm and upper torso useless.

"Malik… hang in there."

"I can't. Marik used a spell to seal the Shadows into my blood… I'll be gone, any time… soon," gasped Malik, as he fought for air. 

"No!!"

"Tell Bakura, that… if he doesn't finish off Marik, I'll see to it that he regrets it…" Malik said, managing a hoarse laugh. "I guess, it's… back to the real world… for me."

"Don't leave now…" Kira said, her voice breaking.

"See you later… little sister…" 

Then he dissolved into nothing.

~~~

Sef fell awkwardly, uttering a last screech, as it was blasted into oblivion by Isis' spirit creature. It had sacrificed itself to save Bakura. Bakura panted, his shoulders slack. He closed his eyes in resignation.

When a spirit creature dissolves into nothing just like that, it means its master was no more in this world. One less ally. One less friend.  Malik could do nothing to help them once he was back in reality. 

_Game over._ Marik's voice cackled insanely inside his mind.

"Damn," Bakura cursed out loud. There was no chance in the underworld he would have the strength to defeat all seven creatures. Diabound was still too worn out for that. 

"Why, Tomb Robber? Giving up already?" Yami sneered, his obelisk leering in the same manner at Bakura. 

"I'll forfeit this match, Bel um Fal, but I will come back. For revenge." Bakura gestured simply, and rode on the muscled shoulder of Diabound, who immediately dived straight into the sands below. "The special ability of Diabound, Pharaoh! To weave its way into sand or stone!" 

Yami aimed a last blow at the back of Diabound, but another force countered it. Burst Stream.

Yami rounded on his High Priest like an angry Sphinx. "Seto! What where you thinking, shielding the Tomb Robber?" 

"There are other ways to deal with him, You Highness. Word will make it round that our Pharaoh killed his opponent while his back was turned. Now, that hardly sounds like a righteous move to make," said Seto coolly, the dragon facing the irritated Obelisk. 

~~~

Malik landed on the floor in front of the Lost Memories of the Pharaoh, startling Ryou and Yugi, who were in deep conversation.

"Malik!!" The silver-haired Hikari exclaimed. "Where's Kira? Where's Bakura? Where's Yami?"

Malik got to his feet, and swayed to the side dangerously, struggling to keep himself upright. Yugi rushed over to help him, and the blond collapsed on the couch, massaging his throbbing temples.

"Marik shot me with Shadows. I couldn't shake the Ra-damned spell away, and I died in the Memory World."

"And the others?"

"Oh, okay, let's see. Bakura nearly got executed, now I don't know what's become of him, Kira's currently lost somewhere in the dunes, and guess whose fault is it? The _almighty_ Pharaoh," at this he shot a venomous glance at Yugi, who immediately shrank back timidly. 

"Malik, it's not his fault. Yami knocked him out," Ryou said quietly.

Malik's lavender eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "The Pharaoh? Knock out his own Light?"

Yugi nodded sadly. "But he didn't mean to…"

"Hah," Malik scoffed. "Didn't mean to. Riiiight." 

Then his vision swam in front of him, causing him to let out a soft groan.

"Don't strain yourself, Malik. You'd better get some rest," advised Ryou worriedly. With combined effort, he and Yugi dragged Malik up to his own room.

~~~

Mahaado waited impatiently as the preparations for the late Pharaoh were finished and he looked out onto the fading horizon. _Come out now, Bakura… I know you're here._

Bakura and Kira looked out from behind a worn rock, surveying the scene as they watched the workers toil tirelessly in attempt to rebuild the tomb and put the late Pharaoh to his final rest. 

"I will have to go alone."

"You know it's a trap…"

"That I know. But unless we kill the Dark Magician, the past won't be able to continue."

Giving Kira's hand a slight squeeze, he slipped away into the night.

"Bakura!"

~~~

Turning back to the scene before her, she saw Mahaado walk into the passage leading to Akunamukanon's tomb.

~~~

The moon was silenced by a blanket of darkness, as the stars were put out. The guards silently sealed the opening of the tomb. 

Kira watched with bated breath, before letting out a sigh.

Inside, two spirit creatures clashed.

*******

**To Be Continued: **

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Ten: To Surrender**

*******

What happens after Bakura's battle with Mahaado? What is the favour that Seto has asked of Bakura? Yami will make a final decision. Will he come to his senses or will he be led deeper into the trickery that is Marik?

*******

**Darkness-Fire: **

Read and review! Thankies!


	10. To Surrender

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

****

****

********

**By Darkness-Fire**

****

****

****

**Chapter Ten: To Surrender**

****

****

****

Rivals turn into allies, and then into enemies. Betrayal and murder are around every corner, and the past of 3000 years is in disarray as an evil spirit seeks to destroy all that there is. Thing is, will the rivals learn to trust again after a round of treachery by the Pharaoh?

* * *

****

**Darkness-Fire:**

It's the start of the holidays! Well, for the students in my country, anyway. U And I managed to finish most of my holiday homework. Whee! See Shadow? I'm not procrastinating this time round!

**Shadow:**

Yadda yadda... And she finally got the time to write out this chapter of SotBM.

**Darkness-Fire:**

Yesh, well... shouldn't you all feel lucky?

**Trueyamigirlfriend – **Thank you! gives Bakura plushie

**Angela – **My god... thank you for reviewing chapters 3, 6, 7, 8 and 9 all at one go! gives Yami, Malik, Bakura, Seto and Ryou plushie I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it really depends on the story development.

**Shaedowe – **Thanks for your review! gives Yami plushie

**Akiko-Saulii – **I really want to do that... but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... T.T I'm sorry for not letting Kira get much of the action last chapter... I was quite getting sick of people around me telling me how great Yami was and how Bakura should die, so yeah. Thereon the Shadows of the Blue Moon becomes history. gives Bakura plushie

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Expect I never will. T.T**

* * *

****

****

Kira kept her muscles tensed as the reverberating explosions inside the tomb got louder and louder, signifying that the battle was getting more and more serious. "Shit, Bakura. If you don't get yourself out of this mess I'm gonna hate you for another 3000 years..." she whispered softly, perched silently on a rock as she monitored the restlessness of the guards.

"Ah. My dear, you have a lot more to worry about right now. Stop thinking for that tomb robber and fend for yourself," a cold voice laughed, and it chilled her blood as Marik appeared in front of her, an evil gleam in his lavender eyes.

And suddenly Kira felt her anger bubble up inside of her.

There was a howl as a spirit burst forth from her, snarling and snapping its jaws. Pyralis towered over Kira, nine tails fanning out and bursting into flames. Kira didn't care about the guards right now, who were yelling and shouting in fear for reinforcements.

Then, a black blur slammed into Pyralis so fast the fox had no time to react; at the same time Kira felt pain sear through her side. She staggered back, digging her heels into the sand to steady herself. The black figure whirled round, facing Kira directly, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

Sef.

And yet not exactly her brother's spirit creature. This Sef was black all over, no light reflected from its smooth feathers and fur from the moon above. The griffin's wings were wide, stretched to their full length they looked like deadly monsters all by themselves.

Kira could sense Pyralis tensing up, her next move unsure and hesitant. "Pyralis! This is not the Sef you know! Attack him!"

The fox gave a yowl of determination before unleashing nine leashes of fire from its tails. They wrapped tightly around the Sef-creature, burning into the feathers and fur and the creature writhed, screaming.

Marik smirked then, curling his lips. "Is it that easy? Kira?"

Then the Sef-creature emanated some sort of dark barrier that surrounded it and helped it burst out of the tight hold Pyralis had on it. The fox was thrown back several feet by the impact of the back-lash, but righted itself almost instantly, even as Kira dropped to the ground, breathing harshly.

All the air had been knocked out of her. She pushed herself up, and yet felt herself almost collapse back onto the golden sand again. Sand sieved through her fingers as she clutched at them, trying to regain control of the pain that stabbed her whole body.

"Pyralis!" she choked, forcing down blood, "Take it out!"

Pyralis gave Kira a concerned glance, before nodding and tackled headlong into the Sef-creature, smashing it into a cliff opposite. Marik himself retreated a few steps, clutching at his side, laughing insanely as Kira dropped back in pain, the shock having hurt her too.

* * *

"Hnn... he died upon his own trap. The idiot," Bakura mused, as he watched the blood splash onto the narrow passage.

Then something glowed and shot out from the blood into Mahaado's dying spirit creature.

"Impossible... his spirit creature should die right after his master's death!" Bakura exclaimed, as the Dark Magician unleashed a current of black magic towards him.

* * *

The Sef-creature regained its footing, now snarling with rage.

As it loomed ominously over Kira, she was suddenly enveloped with a vision of a golden griffin, at its peak of potential, a beautiful sight to behold. It disappeared as soon as it appeared, causing her to blink in confusion and then collapse further back onto the sand as pain seared through her arm.

_Too much fog... and this coldness..._ she snapped her head back up in alarm. _A Shadow Game!_

"Why yes, my dear. No doubt your tired mind will have noticed by now... A Shadow Game, where no annoying guards can stumble onto us."

A swollen throbbing sound echoed throughout the area, raising Kira's senses. She looked around anxiously, for the presence of the Sef-creature, for it had mysteriously disappeared.

Then something lashed out from behind Kira, a black presence fastened round her ankles and pulled her back, forcing her to fall face-down onto the golden sand, which had now turned into black. A breath of fire immediately recoiled the black presence and the Sef-creature dissolved into the throbbing shadows.

The Sef-creature lashed out again several times, before finally pulling her to her knees, holding Kira hostage against her own spirit creature. Pyralis did not dare to attack, crimson eyes fixedly on its mistress as it tried desperately to seek out a way for Kira to escape its clutches.

A deadly black talon was drawn to Kira's throat, as Marik snickered openly at her, mocking her, fueling her anger. Kira perspired even in the coldness of the Shadow Game, cold sweat sticking to her tanned skin and she drew her head back to avoid the offending talon.

Her eyes slid closed, seemingly in defeat, mumbling something under her breath. Marik saw this, and laughed hysterically.

"My dear, nothing can save you now from ending this game! Ra will not answer your prayers, for he has forsaken you for the darkness of my power!"

Kira then opened her eyes defiantly, facing Marik. "Wrong. Ra did not forsake me; instead, he has blessed me. Blessed me with the knowledge that others will not end up like me. _Ra, god of the gods, creator of the universe, god of the sun! All I ask, a simple wish!_"

Pyralis disappeared into the shadows silently, howling in a triumphant sort of way.

And Kira slit her own throat upon the Sef-creature's talon.

Marik watched all of this. And laughed. And laughed. "The fool! What can she do to me with just an ignorant prayer? I have won this game, Keaira Ishtar." And yet, something unsettled him. The howl of a certain fox echoed still in his mind, mocking him, laughing at him.

* * *

Kira landed hard on the floor as she collapsed back into the modern-day. Tanned arms fastened immediately over her shoulder as Malik pulled her up. "Ouch..." she murmured, feeling a wave of dizziness hit her, breaking through her barriers and leaving her completely helpless.

Everything around her was blurred; the voices shouting around her were strangely muffled. She staggered unsteadily, splaying her legs slightly to keep her balance. Everything had ended for her in the Memory World, but the last incantation she had said left her unusually satisfied.

She knew Marik hadn't won completely. By a long, long shot. Another bout of light-headedness smashed past her defences, and then darkness came to claim her slowly, only vaguely aware of the frantic voices that were beside her.

"Get her up to her room, she's tired."

* * *

Yami was having a good day. He had previously given Marik the permission to kill Kira and Bakura on sight if he ever saw them. Not to say that Marik would ever need his permission, but it made him feel better. The young Pharaoh was looking forward to a fruitful day of court when he was greeted with the sight of a stone tablet.

His High Priests turned to look at him when he entered, and Yami noted that there were only 5 of them present. Yami collapsed in his seat, staring at the tablet in disbelief.

_Mahaado... Don't tell me, he...? Oh... my Ra..._

"What happened?" he snapped at his Priests, demanding for an explanation even though he already had a shrewd idea of what had happened. He had told Mahaado never to look for the tomb robber. He had told him... and yet the Priest had gone against him at the expense of his life.

Seto stepped forward, bowing low. "Your highness... Mahaado, he set a trap for the tomb robber. He did not survive."

Yami went rigid in his seat. What he had so feared had come to pass. And yet he heard a voice laughing in his ear. "_I have finished Kira off, Yami. The death of Mahaado is now avenged._"

"He went against my orders for him to stay in the palace..." Yami mused, staring blankly at the stone tablet of the Dark Magician. "And he sacrificed himself for nothing."

"The tomb robber cannot escape now, Your Highness. The guards have already sealed –"

"What they don't know will in the end kill them all. Bakura's spirit creature has the ability to tunnel out of sand and rock!" Yami shouted at them, anger stirring his thoughts. He knew he was lashing out at them for something they were not blamed for, but he didn't care.

The doors were flung open, and a blonde rushed in, sobbing, near hysterical as she tried to throw the palace guards off. Yami recognized the tanned girl, as she ran to the tablet.

And paled instantly on the spot.

Mana. The Dark Magician Girl.

_Remember, do not grieve. Do not grieve..._ These spoken words ran through Mana's mind for the thousandth time. She had run all the way from her abode once she had caught sight of the guards pulling the stone tablet behind them, the expressions on their faces downcast.

_Had Kira known this was supposed to happen to him? Why didn't she tell me directly...? Why had he so foolishly gone to court his own death?_ Mana wept, collapsing onto her knees before her teacher's tablet. She caught sight of Yami, walking towards her, seemingly calm. Had he known too, that this was supposed to happen?

"Mana... I'm so sorry... so sorry..."

Mana pushed him away from herself, as tears slipped more freely down her cheeks. "You knew this was supposed to happen, didn't you?"

Crimson eyes looked away, unable to face her fully. So it was true. He had known.

"Why didn't you stop him? Why? WHY?" she screamed, and Yami bore all this without any complaint. He regretted his decision. Mana would hate him forever. A stinging pain inflicted itself onto his left cheek, and he realized...

Mana had slapped him.

Truly, really slapped him.

"I had liked him, My Pharaoh. Truly loved him. I know it's forbidden. Love cannot exist between a master and his disciple. And now that he's gone, nothing matters. Not anymore..." Mana cried, and snatched a dagger from an alarmed guard. She brought the blade across her throat and slashed herself.

Crimson spilt onto the floor, reflecting in Yami's shocked crimson pools. He could only stare. Could only stare and regret his decisions. If he hadn't allied with Marik and betrayed his other allies, Mana wouldn't have died. He knew somehow that it was his fault. The laughing in Yami's ears intensified tenfold, and the Pharaoh knew he had been outwitted by the spirit.

* * *

"Remember the favour that I had asked of you, Tomb Robber?" Blue eyes searched for an answer in violet, searching, searching.

Bakura's eyes were red from what had seemed like crying. He blinked several times to force the foreign liquid down. "...Yes."

"You knew of Kisara. I regretted my decision, Tomb Robber, when I decided to sacrifice her in order to claim the Blue-Eyed White Dragon which resided in her body. I want to defy Anubis, Tomb Robber. But alone my strength is not enough. I want to bring her back from the dead. I know the others would not approve. Would you help me?"

There was silence. Bakura was not a fool. He knew that the slightest of mistakes could escalate into a full-blown disaster. And he had no intention was ending his life so soon when there were important matters to be tied up.

"You had promised me, Tomb Robber. Of a favour. And now I ask you for it. I beg of you, even. Help me bring her _back_!" There was a trace of desperation in his voice right now. "You know how it is to lose a loved one. Now, you have lost two. Malik and Kira. You had liked Kira, didn't you? So you would understand how I feel..."

Bakura choked and took a deep shuddering breath, filling his lungs with what he hoped was courage. "...Alright. But this is the first and last thing I shall ever do for you. My debt is now repaid."

"Very well. Now let us start."

They entered the temple of Anubis, and the statue of the jackal spirit stared down at them imperiously, arms crossed in front of its chest, clad in ornaments of gold.

Bakura and Seto chanted in rapid Egyptian, their incantations getting louder and louder, fiercer and fiercer, faster and faster. The lit fire leapt higher and higher with every spoken word, doubled in volume, like dancing snakes, casting shadows on the walls. The jeweled eyes of the statue seemed to come alive, surveying the ceremony with distaste as the two tried to bring back one of the dead.

The smell of spices was overpowering, as shadows and light interlaced and separated, dancing and dancing. A black aura enveloped the temple, as the shadows came together to make a shape of a jackal. The jackal, the God of Embalming.

The jackal snarled furiously. Who were these insolent mortals who dared cross the thresholds of the living and the dead? Who had ever dared to break his rules of no return? Seto threw more spices onto the fire, and the jackal shied away. For it was afraid of the sun and light, which was what Ra ruled over.

It shrunk, reduced to only a mere shadow as the fire lit up the temple of Anubis, as shadows were shortened to a mere minimum. Seto took over, his voice overpowering that of Bakura. He chanted the final words, and Anubis shrieked and vanished, knowing that he had lost this battle.

The brown-haired Priest's knees buckled. And there was a clear female voice. That voice was enough to lighten his spirits and ease his burden.

"Seto?"

Seto looked up and received an embrace from the pale blue-eyed Kisara. Bakura managed a quiet snort and he left, his debt having already been repaid.

He pushed open the doors of the temple, feeling the cool night breeze play with his silver hair. He stepped outside, covering himself with his cloak. He had better leave, before anybody discovered him. Bakura had only taken a few steps before he bumped into someone shorter than him.

"Watch where you're goin—"

"Tomb Robber."

"Pharaoh..." Violet met crimson as Yami faced Bakura.

* * *

****

****

**To be continued**

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**Chapter Eleven: Rain**

****

****

Yami tries to re-establish the bonds of allies with Bakura. What will Marik do to get his way? And what did incantation was laid when Kira said her last words in the Memory World?

* * *

****

****

**Darkness-Fire:**

I think SotBM will be ending soon... T.T Should I plan a sequel? Prequel? Side-story? Oh yeah. For details of the fight between Bakura and Mahaado please refer to the Yu-Gi-Oh manga, chapters 292 and 293.

**Shadow:**

Please read and review. Plushies are the reward.


	11. Rain

**Shadows of the Blue Moon**

**By Darkness-Fire**

**Chapter Eleven: Rain**

Rivals turn into allies, and then into enemies. Betrayal and murder are around every corner, and the past of 3000 years is in disarray as an evil spirit seeks to destroy all that there is. Thing is, will the rivals learn to trust again after a round of treachery by the Pharaoh?

* * *

**Darkness-Fire:**

Thanks to all of you for your support! I'm so touched... T.T hugs

**Shadow:**

Look who's getting emotional... --U

**Darkness-Fire:**

Shush, you evil blob of black.

**Shaedowe – **Thank you for your review! I told ya I would put up the last chapter soon. gives Pyralis plushie

**Akiko-Saulii - **Aww, no problem. Glad you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, Bakura's hot! gives Pyralis plushie

**Calista the Unloved –** Thank you for your review! Maybe I should make a sequel. I'm planning on a one-shot on the relationship of Bakura and Kira now. gives Pyralis plushie

**Animefreak500 – **Oh dear, I hope you're not too confused. Well... I think this chapter should round up everything! gives Pyralis plushie

**Pyralis:**

swishes tail

**Darkness-Fire:**

Yesh yesh, I know. pats Pyralis on the head Now, readers. I bring you the final chappie for Shadows of the Blue Moon!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do wish to though. Original characters and plot belong to me. No stealing.**

* * *

Bakura recovered his cold countenance even as he tried to mask his emotions of disbelief. "What do you want, Pharaoh? To mock at me over Malik? Or Kira? Or both?"

"None of what you've listed, Tomb Robber," Yami said, and Bakura noted that his voice was soft, broken by crying. "I know it was wrong –"

"Oh, so now you know that it was wrong. What did it take, Pharaoh, to show you the truth?" Bakura snapped. The seven months they had spent in the Memory World was coming to an end, and he was planning to destroy Marik soon, with or without the young Pharaoh's help.

Bel um Fal stifled a sob. "It took the deaths of dozens of guards and my most loyal priest. And... Mana."

"The Dark Magician Girl is... dead?"

"...Yes. And her death showed me that Marik has indeed, betrayed me."

Bakura snorted. "And now you come to see me. For?"

"To do what we have been assigned to do in this Memory World. Kill Marik."

Seto froze, when he came out of the temple with Kisara supporting him. He looked from the Pharaoh to the Tomb Robber. It seemed so preposterous that the two would be likely to have a civil conversation in the dead of the night, but somehow, he knew it was right.

"Your Highness..."

Yami turned to the blue-eyed pair, understanding in his crimson eyes. "I know I will not return, cousin. And without any heir, my closest relative would be the one to rule Egypt." He smiled then. "As my cousin, Priest Seto, it is thus your birthright to claim the leadership of both Upper and Lower lands. You had always wanted to show others that you were more powerful than me, and here is your chance."

There was an explosion somewhere far off in the west. Marik had known the fight was inevitable.

Bakura and Yami leapt onto their own horses, and grasped at the reins, steering them in the direction of the west.

"My last order to you, your Highness!" Bel um Fal shouted. It sounded... weird to address his cousin like this, when all his life he had been addressed as such. "Evacuate the people to the Palace. This shall be the fight of the millennium." Then his mount leapt away, riding up the dunes and disappearing into the distance.

Bakura and Yami reached the spot of the explosion, and the silver-haired tomb robber realized, with a lurch of his heart, that it was where he had found bloodstains of Kira, and a laughing Marik before he had disappeared. It was at the cliff that overlooked the late Akunamukanon's former tomb, the one that he had emptied of its riches and finished off Mahaado in.

Their spirit creatures flanked them loyally, letting out thunderous roars. And then another creature advanced out of the darkness, tendrils of black swirling round its feet. It matched them roar for roar, like bellowing laughter.

A laughter the two of them knew so well, when they had faced him in Battle City.

Marik stepped out of the darkness like the Sef-creature had done.

"Let's end this, gentlemen," Marik sneered, and with a snap of his fingers, the Sef-creature sent exploding balls of darkness towards them.

Diabound let out an immense roar, as it crushed one of the shadowy attacks that were headed for Bakura. Obelisk did the same for Yami. And then Bakura felt a gentle drop of water land on his cheek. He held his hand up to his face and looked up at the dark forbidding clouds.

The moon was swallowed by midnight black and a downpour started.

The Sef-creature was unyielding in its continuous attacks, giving no space for the two to counter. Yami let out a string of curses as Obelisk staggered back from a ram by the creature. His side seared with pain, and his horse shied away, whinnying in fear.

Marik laughed again and with another flick of his wrist, the Sef-creature split into two exact copies of itself, snarling.

"What the—" Bakura yelled as the clone smashed headlong into Diabound, forcing it back. A flash of pain smashed his chest as all the wind was taken out of him.

"Obelisk! Push it down!" Yami ordered, through the rigorous pounding of the rain, steering his spooked horse forward. The blue God grabbed the first Sef-creature by the neck and wrestled it to the sand, which was wet and sticky now with the rain.

The first Sef-creature flailed vigorously, and its tail came snapping up to meet Obelisk. The cobra of a tail sank its jaws into the arm of Obelisk, earning a roar as the blue-skinned God slammed the cobra aside. Yami clutched at his left arm as he struggled to control his frightened steed with only one hand. Marik reeled back, as the force of the slam staggered him.

The second Sef-creature was up against Diabound, as Bakura ordered the sprit creature to pin the cobra tail down with its own. The Sef-creature spread its razor-sharp wings and slashed Diabound. Two long cuts appeared on either arm of Diabound, but it persevered and continued to hold the indignant Sef-creature down. Blue blood leaked out of the wounds, mingling with the rain that pattered down on them.

Then the two horses decided that they had had enough of the fight and reared, throwing the riders off their backs.

"Ugh. Damn horse," Bakura said quietly, as beside him, an indignant ex-Pharaoh spat sand out of his mouth.

"Shit," groaned Yami, as he straightened himself.

The rain had drenched all of them completely, and even Yami's spiky hair was starting to droop. Bakura sneezed twice, uncontrollably.

"Why, bless you, Tomb Robber," Yami said conversationally, as though they weren't in a serious life-and-death match. Even though they were allies, the rivalry between them was still strong.

"Shut up, you," retorted Bakura, as he watched the two Sef-creatures throw each of their spirit creatures off and merge back into one entity.

"Fighting amongst ourselves, eh? I'm afraid it will not do at all, if you two ever want to defeat me," Marik leered dangerously.

"Shut up," the two of them snapped simultaneously.

The Sef-creature dived at the two of them, screeching with glee, and they threw themselves to the side just in time. This Sef-creature was far larger than Diabound itself, as the aura of darkness surrounding it was downright suffocating, even to Bakura and Yami, who were both used to Shadow Magic.

Overhead the rain pounded down harder on the three of them, the sand drinking in gratefully the large downpour, satisfying its thirst. Marik and the Sef-creature seemed unaffected by the water. They were still dry. Unlike Yami and Bakura and their spirit creatures.

The Sef-creature chose to go after Obelisk first, smashing headlong into it, against a nearby wall of rock. Obelisk roared and writhed, but the Sef-creature slashed it, spilling bright blue blood onto the wet sand. Obelisk slammed the creature back one last time before howling in pain and disappearing. Diabound bowled the creature over aggressively, its own snake tail coming up to bite one of its wings.

Yami retched slightly as he stood his ground, forcing down blood in his throat. His chest hurt; his heart pumped so hard he thought it was going to burst.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.

"I'm alright..." Yami retorted, swaying on his feet. "Keep your eyes on that thing!" he shouted as the Sef-creature fought off Diabound easily due to its size. "I call upon the second God! Saint Dragon! God of Osiris!"

A roll of thunder, as the clouds parted just slightly. Red scales glistened as Slifer the Sky Dragon descended from the black skies, letting out an impudent roar at the blond challenger.

Slifer was a whirl of black and red; it assaulted the Sef-creature almost immediately, firing balls of electricity towards it as the dragon took over Diabound in restraining the wild creature. The Sef-creature screeched as the lightning scorched it.

The black griffin leapt back from the electricity and leapt directly at Slifer, wings extended like razor knives as it grasped a firm hold on the slippery scales with its claws and dived, pulling Slifer down with it.

A thunderous thud as both creatures hit sand.

A burst of black, and Yami knew Slifer was already slashed. Diabound joined in the attack, beating back the Sef-creature with dark energy.

_No good_, Bakura thought, even as a searing pain enveloped him; Diabound was hurt. _With Diabound's size its attacks won't do any good. That thing would overpower it far too greatly._

"Tomb Robber! Look out!"

"What?"

The Sef-creature had escaped the hold of Diabound and was sending a fireball. Straight. At him.

Bakura instantly braced himself for the blow, closing his eyes. Was it the end, already? He could hear Yami shouting; to get himself out of there. But he couldn't move. Fear, stronger than any other, had immobilized him. Maybe he was waiting for something to happen? A miracle?

The blow however, did not hit him. No searing pain, no nothing, only increased heat. Funny. Wasn't fire supposed to be extinguished in the rain anyway? Bakura opened his violet eyes, just in time to see a silver figure take the blow for him.

"What?" Marik screamed.

Bakura could have laughed out loud. Laughed at Marik's ignorance. Of course, he should have known... Kira wouldn't have just let herself be killed without any repercussions for her enemy.

"Pyralis!" Yami shouted in acknowledgement.

The silver fox howled in understanding, absorbing the fire. And its tail split into nine, burning brighter than ever with the increased influx of the Sef-creature's attack.

Tired... Bakura was so tired. He wished he could have lain down and rest. The damage was taking a toll on him. He saw Pyralis getting smaller and smaller, silver wisps feeding his spirit creature's power, Diabound grew larger, more menacing, as wings spread and widened by several feet; snake tail strengthening into that of a king cobra; its hood flared out. Pyralis finally collapsed, after giving all its power to Diabound, reduced to a black fox cub, with one solitary tail, into his arms.

Slifer was sacrificed; its remaining energy was used as Yami called on the final God. The Sun of God Dragon. Ra, the Sun God.

A blur of golden, pure golden.

Bakura instinctively took advantage of Marik's stunned look as he gestured for Diabound to go in for the kill. Diabound pinned the struggling Sef-creature onto the sand, attacking it mercilessly. Both creatures fought and Diabound shied away at the last moment, when Ra opened its beak and fired a ray of light at the Sef-creature,

The black griffin screamed, as Marik screamed. Wounds flared apart for more blood to course down its body. Its wings withered in the light. Both creature and spirit disappeared. For good.

Faintly Yami thought he could hear the cheers of his people, for the forthcoming of rain. His cousin would be welcomed warmly as the new Pharaoh of Egypt, he knew, with such a good omen as rain in dehydrated lands.

Bakura and Yami stared at each other apprehensively. The sun rose, signaling the end of the seven months they had been granted. The two rivals disappeared, and their two spirit creatures crowed with pride before diminishing into the light.

* * *

Yami was the one to appear first, muscles aching and screaming with exhaustion. And yet the tri-coloured-haired spirit felt supremely relieved as his other half bowled him over in a tight hug. He patted his partner on the head. "I'm sorry. For knocking you out."

"It's okay, Yami. I know you didn't mean it..." Yugi squealed with delight. "I'm glad you're all alright."

Bakura appeared out of thin air next, looking distinctly ruffled with his hair all windblown. "Bakura!" A shout of relief, and then somebody hugged him too, as suddenly his vision was obscured with golden and silver hair.

Vaguely through his tiredness Bakura could hear Malik's laughing and Ryou's chuckling ("Bakura, are you blushing?" "The great Bakura is blushing, haha!"), as he and Keaira broke apart quickly, when something gave a yelp of protest at being squashed between the two of them as they hugged.

A black ball of fur was dropped in surprise on the floor. Crimson eyes blinked indignantly as it stood up on all four paws and straightened itself. Claws scraped the parquet clumsily as it stared up at all of them, swishing its solitary tail.

Shocked silence reigned all around momentarily, even as Isis and Rishid smiled. The tablet was finished; there was no trace of any sinister spirit on it anymore. Isis conjured the stone tablet away with Shadow Magic easily as she and Rishid left the house quietly.

As soon as they reached the outside of the house, there was a muffled shout.

"Pyralis!!"

* * *

**End**

**Shadows of the Full Moon**

**By Darkness Fire**

* * *

**Darkness-Fire:**

Argh, crappy ending... hits self on head Well, I guess that concludes Shadows of the Blue Moon. I'll be working on a short side-story in the meantime and maybe even plan a sequel if I have the time. Thank you all for reviewing and I guess it wouldn't hurt you all to review one last time, right? XD


End file.
